The Servant Guardian
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: A Servant from Chaldea. Stripped of his powers due to arrogance. When his world and the world he was sent to are colliding...he must fight for what is right and against the darkness that brought the chaos. (The picture is not mine. Apologies in advance for it.)
1. Prologue

**Author- Welcome to the start of what will be the first phase of my lines of fanfictions! Don't worry, the other stories are getting re-written as soon as possible. Although, this time...I'm joined by someone **

**Joker- What's up?! Obviously the sky and the ceiling if you're inside but...whateve. Anyway! My name is Joker! Not the Joker from the DC universe. Too dark for my taste and especially not the Jared Leto one! That just makes my stomach rumble and not in a good way. As you have noticed, the author has decided to revive himself and revamped with someone to help. **

**Author- Anyway...this is the first fanfiction for the start of the first phase. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Joker- And always remember...be happy. Get it? Garfield reference. Ha! **

Prologue.

Third Person's POV. In the city of Fuyuki, it was snowing. Two people are walking in the park. The first person is a teenage guy with auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes. He wears a black snow-coat with two black gloves and blue slim straight jeans. The second person is a teenage girl with violet hair that she styled with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She wears a pink snow-coat with light pink gloves and a long cream-colored skirt and snow-boots. 'It's getting cold now, huh, Sakura-san?' The guy asked the girl. 'Yes, Senpai. Maybe we should get home. I bet Ilya is worried about you as well as Taiga.' Sakura said. The two were about to leave the park when a bright beam of light bursts through the sky and into the woods. 'What was that?' Sakura asked. 'I don't know but whatever it is, we have to see it.' The guy said. The two walked through the woods before they heard a groan. As they reached into a clearing, they saw a very weird sight.

The clearing is burnt from an unknown heat source, with steam still coming off the grass while in the middle of it is a man in a black shirt and pants. The man has pitch black hair that is spiked outwards. The two ran towards the man and checked his condition. 'We need to bring him to the hospital.' Sakura said. The guy slowly opens his eyes, revealing light blue eyes. 'Where am I?' He groaned. 'You're in Fuyuki, Japan. Who are you?' The guy asked. 'My name is Kaiba Kazuraba. I am a Servant...' He said in a coarse voice before falling back to unconscious once more.

**Author- And that's the prologue! **

**Joker-... **

**Author- What?**

**Joker- I would like to say what I really, really...really, want to say. What the hell is that trash!?**

**Author- The prologue?**

**Joker- No...I mean...God...I can't swear once?!**

**Author- Not if you want me to get banned by the rules. Especially since...you like to swear a lot. Really, guys. He really likes to swear. He swears more than Deadpool and Gordon Ramsay combined and that says something.**

**Joker- Anyway...since the website likes to have such mature readers...I would limit my swearings. But...still...this was a shitty prologue...**

**Author- It took me three days just to think of this prologue in the first place!**

**Joker- Anyway, time to go! We have some work to do! Now, let's end this with a bro-fist! Like Pewdiepie!**

**Author- I think I just found the reason why I shouldn't have you as my helper.**

**Joker- Awh, you'll love me by the end.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author- And welcome back to the first chapter of the Servant Guardian!**

**Joker- I thought the first chapter WAS the first chapter?**

**Author- That was the prologue, my dude. This is the first chapter. The start.**

**Joker- Of course. Also...don't call me dude. I have standards. Call me Joker. I've been through countless endeavors, endeavors that can't be imagined in your rational mind.**

**Author- If you're talking about getting up from bed to go to the bathroom as one...you're just lazy.**

**Joker- Come on! It was hard! Especially when it was surrounded by some weird-ass things.**

**Author- Okay! Enough about you! This is about the story!**

**Joker- Also...the author forgot to mention this previously on his "Prologue Chapter". It is the disclaimer!. The property of this story's characters, except for the OC because of obvious reasons, belongs to Fate Stay Night, Fate Apocrypha, Fate Grand Order, Fate Extella, Fate Extra Encore, Fate Kaleid Illya and other Fate series, whether animated or not. Also to this...another disclaimer for Thor and future movies of him because this story...is the fusion aspects of Thor and Fate characters. Please enjoy and remember...like the Odds1Out always say...wear your seatbelts.**

**Author- I'm pretty sure we can't use that.**

**Joker- The disclaimer?**

**Author- The quote from a Youtuber! Especially a famous one!**

**Joker- Whatever! Here's the story!**

Chapter One.

Unknown's POV.

Chaldea City. Home to heroic spirits that fought for the right and justice of humanity. My name is Mashu Kyrielight and I'm one of them. My Servant status is Shielder. Chaldea City is governed by two kings. Artoria Pendragon, the female Saber Servant and the proud and sole owner of the legendary sword, Excalibur and Gilgamesh, the male Archer Servant and king of Babylon. The citizens are spirits that are created by their acts of heroic deeds and are famous people. The way the Servants become a citizen of Chaldea City is by the summoning of the two kings in the religious ceremony called Chaldea Grand Order. We are now going to receive two newcomers today. 'Come on, Mashu! We will miss the newcomers!' A very familiar voice came into my hearing, disturbing me from my own experience here. I looked at the owner of the voice. Astolfo, the Rider Servant and one of the paladins of Charlemagne. He always cross-dressed like a girl, a fact that we all know when he first arrived in Chaldea City.

'We won't be late, Astolfo. Sieg and Chiron booked our seats already.' I said with a small chuckle. Sieg is a Homonculus but is count as a Saber Servant while Chiron is an Archer Servant and former teacher of the great Hercules, who is also a Servant and a Berserker. We waded through the crowd before we reached the Amphitheatre, courtesy of Nero Claudius, another Saber Servant who looks like Artoria.

'Hey, guys! Over here!' I heard Sieg's voice calling us and we followed the source of the voice. We soon found the two and got to our seats. 'What about Jeanne? Is she coming as well?' Astolfo asked Sieg. Sieg and Jeanne were a couple but broke off without any negative feelings. They are still friends. 'The ceremony needed her for some reason. She didn't mention why because she doesn't know what the reason is either. I also heard that the Count of Monte Cristo is called with her as well.' Sieg explains. Soon, Artoria and Gilgamesh came into the Amphitheatre. 'Hello, fellow citizens of Chaldea City! Today, we will honor once again newcomers to our beloved home!' Artoria announced. Everyone cheered, along with me. The magic circle glowed, signifying the coming of the newcomers. 'Let's welcome our first newcomer!' Gilgamesh announced as the two clapped together. The magic circle bursts with energy and a figure standing in the middle of it.

The figure is a man with white spiky hair that reaches to his feet. He wears dark armor with blue tribal marks on it. The shoulder-pads looks like a dragon's head while on the chest-piece, the symbol of the Greek word omega etched in gold. The man stands and looked around. 'Greetings, first newcomer.' Artoria spoke. The man bows and I saw the Count of Monte Cristo stood in front of him. 'I sensed a strong Avenger in him. I also sensed a Saber essence in him as well.' The count said. 'Very well. What is your name?' Gilgamesh asked. 'Raku Kurogaki.' The man spoke of his name. 'Then, welcome to Chaldea City, Raku Kurogaki! Saber Avenger Servant!' The two announced. Everyone cheered at the new Servant. The two rulers were about to announce the second newcomer when…

'BREACH! THERE IS A BREACH!' Cu Chulainn shouted, sounding the warning. I heard several roars coming from above. Five massive humanoid dragons came raining down and landed in the middle of the Amphitheatre, roaring and spouting flames from their mouths. 'Get the civilians to safety!' Gilgamesh shouted as he summoned several portals and shoot out swords towards the dragons, distracting them. Raku Kurogaki also helped by summoning two swords and fight alongside Gilgamesh. Artoria called her daughter, Mordred to help. 'Come on!' Sieg shouted. We waded through the crowd before I was separated by the crowd. I was back in the Amphitheatre. A dragon saw me and I summoned a shield to block its flames. 'MASHU!' I heard a shout from Jeanne as she slammed her staff right into the dragon, sending it sprawling away from me. 'Jeanne!' I said before I saw a dragon is about to attack her. 'WATCH OUT!' I shouted as time slows. The dragon is getting closer to Jeanne before…

The magic circle bursts several magic rings, blinding the dragons attacking Artoria, Gilgamesh, and Mordred. A figure came from the circle and slammed a familiar shield right into the dragon that was about to attack Jeanne. The figure, another man, stands still in front of Jeanne, giving us the full look of him. He has a golden armor with black chest armor like EMIYA. His hair is midnight black and spiked outwards. He holds the same shield that I used but smaller and he wields a golden sword. 'Are you okay, Jeanne d'Arc?' The man asked as he turns towards Jeanne, showing her his light blue eyes. 'How do you know me?' Jeanne asked. 'I can see your true name.' The man said.

'You're a Ruler and a Saber Servant?' Jeanne asked. The dragon regained its bearing and roared at the man. 'Let's save the introduction after this.' The man said as the shield contracted into an arm-guard. He summoned a staff, similar to Jeanne, and he summoned another sword. He snaps the two swords at both ends of the staff and he spins it around. The dragon roared and charged towards the man. The man smiled as he sped right through the dragon, cutting it in half using the blade on his staff. The dragons attacking Gilgamesh, Artoria and Mordred saw the man as a more threat to them and flew right towards the man.

'Let's switch it up.' The man said as he stabs the staff into the ground before summoning a massive bow. 'He's an Archer Servant as well?' I thought as I saw him pulling the bow-string, summoning an energy arrow. 'See you in the afterlife.' The man said as he released the bow-string, releasing the arrow. The arrow flew right through all four remaining dragons' mouths, killing them. The corpses turned to dust and the man stored the bow in his space. 'Thank you for your help.' Artoria said as she bows. 'Don't worry. I'm glad to help.' The man said. 'King Artoria, I have deemed his Servant legacy.' Jeanne said. The man bowed in front of Gilgamesh and Artoria. 'What is your name?' Gilgamesh asked. 'My name is Kaiba Kazuraba.' The man introduces himself. 'He's a Ruler Servant. He also has Saber essence and Archer essence in him.' Jeanne said. 'That is a surprise. Very well, welcome to Chaldea City, Kaiba Kazuraba…' Both of them said. I saw Jeanne looking at Kaiba with a small blush.

'Ruler Saber Archer Servant and the main vanguard for the Chaldea City.' Artoria and Gilgamesh announced. He turns towards Jeanne and smiled, causing her to blush and giggled like a schoolgirl.

Jeanne's POV.

Several years later...

Things have been peaceful. Our Kings have found the culprit behind the dragon, which came from the dark side of Chaldea city. They were controlled by a figure called Magis. A former Magus who can use dark magic. The Kings and the vanguards fought against him before the two sides signed a pact, signifying the truce between our two sides. Kaiba has been working with the other vanguards guarding the city. Raku was also appointed with him. However…

His pride is getting big. I'm the only person who can calm his anger down when he didn't get what he wanted ever since we started dating. Right now, he's hanging with me, Astolfo, Sieg, Mordred, Artoria Lily and EMIYA at a small bar, handled by Cu Chulainn Caster and Ozymandias. 'I swear to God, nothing happens here.' Kaiba groaned as he looks at his food. 'Come on, Kaiba. At least we can spend our time here.' I said, calming his temper. 'Besides, we have peace now.' Mashu said. He just grunted before…

A massive explosion came. 'Another breach?!' I thought. 'That was in the vault of Heroes!' Sieg said in a panic. Both Kaiba and I got up and ran towards the vault. Outside, we saw several figures enshrouded in dark energy fighting against Raku, Galahad, Lancelot, and Hercules. 'Let's go.' He said with an excited smile as he summoned his staff and snaps both of his swords on both ends of the staff itself while summoning a shield as well. I summoned my staff and we enter the fray. 'What's the status?' I asked Raku. Raku kicks one figure in the face before slashing another.

'They didn't take anything. Not yet anyway. We managed to intercept them before they could do anything.' Raku responds. I took a close look at the figures and I was taken aback. 'They are Servants!' I said. 'I know. But not ours. They are made from dark energy. Someone must send them here.' Galahad said. Lancelot slashed another figure before he was shot by several arrows from one figure that looked like EMIYA. Dark EMIYA got closer towards Galahad and tried killing him with an arrow but Kaiba slammed right into him with his shield. He slammed into the other Dark Servants and sending them sprawling on the ground. The Dark Servants were about to attack back when they were disposed of by the guardian of the vault. A massive humanoid armored figure. The figure returned back inside the vault and mended the door.

'What happened?' Artoria's voice boomed as she and Gilgamesh came to see what happened. 'Dark Servants. They were trying to take something.' I reported. 'The Dark Servants must be sent by Magis. He must have something to gain from the vault in order to destroy us.' Kaiba said with anger and arrogance. 'Calm down, Kaiba.' I said but he was too angry and too far into his emotions. 'The Dark Servants have paid for crimes with their deaths. Let's settle this civilly.' Gilgamesh spoke. 'We can't just let him step on our heads. That just shows him that we are weak!' He shouted with even more anger. 'Jeanne! Control him!' Artoria ordered with a calm tone but I can sense the disappointment in it as well. I nodded and hugged him. 'Calm down, Kaiba.' I said soothingly. I felt his anger dissipating and he soon stops talking. 'We will not discuss this any further. No actions can be taken against Magis, as inscribed on the treaty.' Gilgamesh spoke. 'Understood, King Artoria. King Gilgamesh.' He said but Artoria looked at him with a saddened expression. I know that expression. 'You are dismissed.' Gilgamesh said. We all bowed and walked away.

'You mustn't raise your voice, Kaiba. You are no stronger than them.' Lancelot said, teaching him about manners when meeting King Gilgamesh and King Artoria. 'I know. I can feel their power.' Kaiba said nonchalantly. We reached the main room and placed our weapons. I saw him just placed his shield on the shelf. 'I disappointed her, didn't I, Jeanne?' He asked me with a worried tone. I remembered Artoria's affection for him as he sees her as a mother and Mordred as a sister. He always talks with her, sharing similar likings for things. 'I'm sure she will be happy if you do what she wants.' I said as I sat down next to him. I saw a glint of anger in his eyes when he looks out from the window. 'This is all Magis's fault! If he didn't send the Dark Servants, Artoria wouldn't be mad at me!' He said in an angry tone. He then has a look that means he has an idea.

'Don't. Whatever you are thinking will cause her to be angrier at you. It might endanger your life.' I said with a worried tone. 'Get Raku, EMIYA, Mashu, Karna, and Xuanzang ready for tonight. We will stage an attack on Magis.' He said. 'Don't! Please…I don't want to lose you…' I said with tears of worry as I hugged him. 'But…if I don't do this…how will I keep the one I love safe?' He asked as he cups my chin, giving my gaze to his eyes. I pursed my lips and looked down. 'Okay. I will gather the people but as soon as we find out what is his motive, we will return back and report back to Artoria and Gilgamesh.' I said. He nods and smiled warmly. 'Thank you for trusting me.' He said. I felt a cold presence on me. Like something bad is going to happen.

Raku's POV.

'This is crazy!' I whispered as I was trudging along with EMIYA, Mashu, Karna, Xuanzang, Jeanne and Kaiba to the dark side of Chaldea City. 'We need to do this in order to find out why Magis tried to get something from the vault of Heroes.' He said, arguing his point of doing this suicide mission. 'But this is going against our Kings' orders.' I tried reasoning with him about this matter. 'Nothing you'll say will make me change my mind.' He said with a small grin as we entered the dark side. Everything was dead. The trees have no leaves. There is no life seen anywhere and the only thing in this desolate dystopia is a massive castle, lit by green flames. 'Let's go.' Kaiba said as we entered the castle. The castle is as dead as outside.

'Looks like we have ourselves intruders in our midst.' A voice boomed as a man came into our sights. He wore a long black robe with silver tribal marks. He has silver hair that is straight and reaches below the shoulder while his silver eyes scanned our whole beings. 'Magis! You have violated the truce treaty and for that, you shall suffer the consequences!' Kaiba shouted with arrogance and pride. Magis grins before clicking his fingers. Several smaller humanoid dragons appeared out from the shadows, growling at us. 'I haven't done anything today. You must know that there are others who possessed dark magic as well as I.' He said as he slowly walks towards us. 'You are just a mere young child who is trying so hard to prove himself a man.' He continued, still keeping his stare at us. The dragons snarled as they brandished their dark weapons. I walked behind him in panic, a feeling shared by the rest of us instead of Kaiba.

'Kaiba, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered…' I pleaded with him, but he glared at me. 'Know your place, Raku.' He spoke in a low and growling tone. Magis grins at the two of us bickering. 'You know not what your actions would unleash.' He said with an evil smirk before he looks away. 'Go now, while I still allow it.' He finished as he sat back down on his throne. Kaiba just stood there, unaware of the situation at hand, so I have to say something. 'We will accept your most gracious offer.' I said with a small bow and Kaiba looked at me, confused and surprised. Magis nodded and I had to pull Kaiba, with the help of Jeanne. We were about to walk off when one dragon decided to say something idiotic.

'Run back home to your mother, little princess.' One dragon said. 'Damn.' I thought with panic as that one line ultimately spelled doom for us. I saw Kaiba smiling before summoning his shield and used it as a bat to hit the dragon that spoke ill of him and Artoria. He then looked at the group with a grin. 'Next?' He asked as he summoned his staff and went on a rampage. The others followed suit and fight back against the dragons. Kaiba slammed another dragon and just sighed. 'At least make it a challenge for me!' He said as he slammed another dragon in the face.

A loud roar came and another dragon but with thicker scale plating came from the sky and landed right on the ground, shaking the ground. The dragon roared and he roared back in glee as he tried to attack the dragon. However, the dragon's thick skin deflected his staff. The dragon grabbed Kaiba by the shoulders before head-butting him in the face, sending him spiraling and on his knees. He smiled and laughed. 'That's more like it!' He shouted with glee as he summoned his bow and shoots an energy arrow right at the dragon's face, blasting the head off the shoulders.

I saw two dragons charging right at me, brandishing their weapons. I just looked at them before they passed right over me, falling into a chasm of death. I blocked more dragons before one dragon grabbed me. I knew the dragons were toxic from their dark energy but the energy didn't hurt me. The dragon looked at me with surprise before I stabbed it using my sword. I heard a scream and saw Sieg got stabbed through the shoulder by one dragon. 'Kaiba!' Jeanne shouted at the idiotic brat, who is still attacking and killing more dragons. 'We must go now!' I shouted at him. Karna and Xuanzang got Sieg on their shoulders as Jeanne fought off most of the dragons. 'Then go!' He shouted back as he kicks another dragon and used one sword to slice one dragon's head clean off the shoulders. The rest of us started to go back but we heard a loud roar as a massive wingless dragon slowly charging towards us. We reached the edge of the city but something stopped us. The wingless dragon slowly gained more distance before…

Kaiba appeared right in front of us, with his bow fully charged. 'Return to whence you came.' He said as he shoots the arrow, unleashing a barrage of arrows with it that tore the dragon's head off. Several smaller dragons and Magis arrived at our location, surrounding us. Kaiba looked like he's ready to die. We all awaited our death before…

Several swords came blasting past us and stabbed the dragons. Gilgamesh and Artoria came by our sides, brandishing their weapons. 'My Kings! We'll finish them together!' Kaiba said with glee and happiness. However, I saw Artoria's face. The face of disappointment and anger. 'Silence.' She spoke in a low and angered tone, surprising Kaiba. Magis used his dark magic to float right in front of the two. 'Gilgamesh. Artoria.' Magis said with an icy smile. 'Magis, end this now.' Gilgamesh said. 'One of your Servant sought this out.' Magis said, pointing out Kaiba's mistake. 'You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such.' Artoria said. She looked at Kaiba with anger. 'We can end this here and now before there's further bloodshed.' She continued. 'We are beyond diplomacy now, Kings of Chaldea City.' Magis said as he looks at all of us. 'He'll get what he came for. War and death.' Magis finished.

Both of them looked at each other before looking back at Magis. 'So be it.' Gilgamesh said. Magis is about to stab the two with his swords but Artoria uses her Excalibur to temporary blind Magis and his dragons while we escaped through the barrier. Gilgamesh enchants the barrier before anything could happen. We were teleported to the Trans-World Bridge.

'Gilgamesh, bring the others to Nightingale. Sieg needs her the most. Jeanne, Raku stay here.' Artoria ordered. Gilgamesh nodded and bring the others to the medic ward. 'Why did you bring us back?' Kaiba asked with confusion and anger. 'Do you realize what you've done?! What you've started?!' Artoria asked as she looks at Kaiba with disappointment. 'I was merely trying to protect Chaldea City!' He responded back. 'You cannot even protect your own friends! What happened if Jeanne was the one that got hurt instead of Sieg or even worst, killed?! How can you protect the city then if you can't protect your friends now?!' She argued back.

'There won't be a city to protect if you're afraid to act, alongside Gilgamesh!' He argued back. 'Magis must learn to fear me just as he once feared you.' He continued, unaware of his arrogance seeping through his whole being. Artoria looked at Kaiba sadly, knowing there is nothing that can change his attitude. 'That's pride and vanity talking, Kaiba. Not leadership. Not kindness.' She interjected. She looked down in shame. 'You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience. I took you in like you're my own son.' She said. 'While we wait here in the haven of the barrier, Magis is probably plotting something to get his revenge for all those years. The old ways are done.' Kaiba said, unknowingly hurting Artoria's feelings. At that point, Artoria is already angry and disappointed. 'You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!' She screamed at him with anger. 'And you are an old woman and a fool!' He shouted back. Both me and Jeanne were taken aback from their shouting. They never progress to shouting but now…

I saw Artoria's face fell in shame once more. She looked down as she had tears coming out from her eyes. 'Yes. I was a fool. To think you can help strengthen our city with kindness instead of violence. To think you were taught enough…' Artoria said. 'Queen Artoria…' Jeanne said with tears but Artoria glared at her, making Jeanne bit back her words. Artoria looked back at Kaiba. 'Kaiba Kazuraba, Ruler Saber Archer Servant, citizen of Chaldea City and the leader of the vanguard…you have betrayed the express command of your kings… Your own mother...' She spoke with her voice breaking before she steeled herself.

'With your brash and violent attitude, you've opened this world and the innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!' Artoria shouted as she inserts the Excalibur into the control panel, activating the machine. Kaiba was taken aback and out of words. I saw Jeanne crying with sadness. 'You are unworthy of Chaldea City!' Artoria continued as she tore off Kaiba's armor. 'You're unworthy of your title!' She continued as she tore off the chest piece with anger and sadness.

'You're unworthy!' She screamed as she walks away from him. 'Of the loved ones you have betrayed…' She continued. She turns to look at Jeanne with sadness before steeling herself once more. 'I now take from you your power!' She continued as his Servant Essence was stripped off his body. 'KAIBA!' Jeanne shouted as she throws something at him. 'In the name of my knights! And the Chaldea Spirit! I, Artoria Pendragon, King of Chaldea City, cast you out!' She screamed as she unleashed an energy surge right towards Kaiba, breaking his armor and sending him into his banishment. 'NO!' Jeanne screamed at the scene. I was shocked. I saw Artoria encasing the essence into an orb made from stone. 'Whosoever possess this essence, if they are worthy, shall possess the power of the Servant.' She said before throwing the orb into the portal as well. The portal closes and Artoria breaks down, crying. 'I'm sorry…Jeanne…Kaiba…' She said as she looked at Jeanne first, who was silent and then the closed portal.

**Author- And that is the end of the first chapter! More words and more actions!**

**Joker- Please! I saw more actions from Superman V Batman and that had tonnes of bad reviews!**

**Author- Joker...what did I say about dissing off DC?**

**Joker- Not to diss off DC?**

**Author- Correct. Now...if you guys want to review this story, go ahead! Criticisms are welcomed! Joker here loves criticisms!**

**Joker- Criticisms are like sunlight to Superman and money to Batman! Helpful and most of the time...pretty annoying but tolerable.**

**Author- Anyway...disregarding that...I appreciate any comments.**

**Joker- For now, this is the Author and Joker! Signing OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author- And we're back with chapter two of this story!**

**Joker- You make it sound like it was a Holy Grail.**

**Author- Funny you should say that...(pulling out the Holy Grail from behind). **

**Joker- Is that the real Holy Grail?! **

**Author- Yes. **

**Joker- The Holy Grail that you've kept in your vault underneath your home?! **

**Author- Yup. Joker- Where you keep the Ark of the Covenant! The wooden beams of Noah's Ark! The Philosopher Stone! The ancient text from the great Xuanzang! The...! **

**Author- Yes! Please stop telling the readers all the stuff.**

**Joker- Of course. ANYWAY...sorry for the...late entry. The Author here has some unfinished business concerning a clown that is literally the manifestation of death. **

**Author- Please don't include Pennywise in here. It's bad enough he died. Now...we're just roasting him from the pits of Darkness. **

**Joker- No. We're not just roasting him. We're literally putting him out on the stake filled with the flames of Hell! **

**Author- I knew I shouldn't let you watch those violent movies. You're literally thinking about killing things. **

**Joker- Technically, I'm doing the world a favor if I killed Pennywise. That...and any clown. Clowns are the worst. **

**Author- Disregard your hatred towards clowns, it's time to introduce more characters! **

**Joker- Yeah! Like the big, voluptuous...! **

**Author- Oh no, you don't! (Use the Holy Grail to freeze Joker). There. Better. Now...on to the show!**

Chapter Two.

Kaiba's POV.

'Urgh…my head…' I groaned as I slowly wake up from my temporary unconscious state. I slowly looked around and saw my surroundings. I'm in a small room with some weird patterns on the door. The door is paper, from the looks of it. I heard a small voice coming from behind the door. 'Onii-chan, are you sure he's safe?' The small voice asked with a hint of worry. 'He's probably just a normal person. He's harmless.' A male voice said, reassuring the smaller voice. The door opens, revealing two people. The first person is a guy with auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes. He wears a white shirt and black jeans. The second person is a small girl with crimson eyes and long white hair. She wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match and a long white skirt. 'EMIYA?' I asked as I recognized the guy. 'How do you know my name?' He asked with a surprised tone. 'Do you know my Onii-chan?' The little girl said as she hides behind Emiya's right leg. 'Illya. Don't be rude to him.' Emiya warned her. No…EMIYA has white hair. This guy…he's probably just someone who looks like him. 'Nothing. Just that…you looked like someone I know.' I said, trying to move the topic away. 'By the way, my name is Emiya Shirou. This is Illyasviel Von Einzbern, my adopted little sister.' He introduces himself and the little girl.

'Where am I? What realm?' I asked. 'You're in Fuyuki. Japan. On Earth.' Illya said nonchalantly. I was panicking before I felt something cold on my right finger. I looked and saw the last thing that Jeanne had given me before my exile. A silver ring with her insignia and her name. 'I need to get back…' I thought before…

My stomach grumbled. 'Ah…you must be hungry. I've prepared some food for you outside. The clothes are there. I think they fit.' Shiro said with a calm smile as he walks off with Illya. I slowly got up and looked at the clothes. A normal white shirt with red flames on the side and a navy-blue jean. I wore the clothes before leaving the room. I saw Illya standing right next to the door. 'Come on. I'll show you where the living room is.' She said. I nodded as I followed her. She skips in front of me while I take in the surrounding. This feels weird but also…homey. Soon, she slid open another door, revealing what they call a living room. Em…Shirou…he's there along with two other people, both of them are girls. The first girl has violet hair that she styled with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She wears a pink coat and a white dress. The second girl has aqua-colored eyes and long wavy black hair which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She wears a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and long black socks. 'Ah! He's awake.' The purple haired-girl said with a hint of happiness in her tone.

'Is he the one who you two found unconscious last night?' The second girl asked as she squints her eyes at me. 'Come on, let's sit you down for food.' Illya said as she takes my hand. She leads me to a seat, and I sat down. The two also sat down and I saw Shirou bringing in plates. 'Today, I've cooked Hamburgers.' He said as he laid down the plates in front of us. I looked at the food and the utensils, which are only two sticks. 'Itadakimasu!' They said as they clapped their hands before grabbing the two sticks. I saw how they used it. I followed their fingers, but it seems I'm not capable of doing it. 'Oh…maybe he should have a knife and fork.' The purple-haired girl said, seeing my difficulty of holding these two sticks, as she got up and took a knife and fork. 'Good thinking, Sakura.' Shirou said with a smile. She blushed faintly as she gave me the utensils. I slowly cut the food they called Hamburger and tasted it. My eyes went wide as the food tastes exquisite and divine. 'I know it's not much but it's something.' Shirou said apologetically.

'Don't. This is tasty enough.' I said with my mouth full as I continued eating. As soon as I finished, the purple-haired girl, Sakura, gave me a cup of light brown liquid. 'It's herbal tea. It will help with digestion.' She said. I take it and drank it. I feel the bitter taste of this tea but also a hint of sugar and some sort of mint. Once I finished drinking, I placed the cup down. 'So…who are you?' The black-haired girl asked straight out. 'Rin, you shouldn't just ask that question out of nowhere…' Shirou said sternly. 'It's fine. They need to know who they are talking to.' I said before I took a deep breath. 'My name is Kaiba Kazuraba. I am…or I was…a citizen of Chaldea City. Home for Servants. Heroic spirits fought for the justice of the world. I was the Ruler Saber Archer class Servant.' I explained my background. The three looked at me and I saw Illya picking up a phone. 'Moshi moshi, is this the psychiatric hospital?' Illya said before Shirou take the phone away from her. 'Illya, he might be telling the truth.' Shirou said.

'But that is crazy! It sounds crazy!' The black-haired girl, Rin, said with disbelief. 'Now that you mentioned it…he did know you, Onii-chan.' Illya said as she looks at Shirou. 'Eh?' Sakura said in a surprised tone. 'Not only him but Rin here as well. Your brother reminds me of EMIYA, an Archer Servant and Rin remind me of Ishtar, another Archer Servant as well. Illya looks like someone I know as well and Sakura has so many look-alikes, it's difficult to keep track.' I said as I looked at the four. 'Those names…it sounds familiar…' Shirou said. 'Whatever. The point is…what are you doing here then?' Rin asked, wanting to know my current situation. My face fell as I remembered what happened. 'I…kinda disobeyed my mother…the King of Chaldea City.' I said. 'I'm sorry…' Sakura said apologetically. 'It's okay. I deserved it… I was a fool who only knows war and battles...not kindness and gentleness.' I said, reflecting on my faults. 'So…you're banished from your world to here?' Rin asked, summarising what I'm going through. 'Yes. I was stripped of my Servant Essence and sent here to realize my mistakes. However…I think Artoria might have some ulterior motive behind it as well.' I said. 'What did you do to make her mad and banish you?' Illya asked. Before I could answer…

'Senpai, we're going to be late for school.' Sakura said as she looks at the clock. Both Shirou and Rin were caught surprised and hurried to pack their things. 'School?' I asked with confusion. 'Yes. We have to go to school to learn things to get a job.' Shirou explains. 'What about Illya?' I asked as I looked at her. 'I also have school.' She said as she went through the same door we went through. 'If you want to walk around, it's fine. Here.' Shirou said as he gave me a square silver device. 'It's a phone. I've placed our numbers into the phone so if there is an emergency, just tap the number and hold it to your ear.' Shirou explains the device he gave me. I nodded as I watched them leave. I looked at the phone before pocketing it. I looked at the ring, which has the name of my loved one etched on it. 'I swear…I will return from the banishment and held you once more in my arms…Jeanne.' I thought as I walked out of the home. It seems Earth has some special perks. I watched how people buying things like from the bazaar from my world.

Soon, I reached a building that eerily looked like Nursery's place. I can't read the language, but I saw Shirou, Sakura, and Rin walking into the building. I was tempted to follow them, but I knew it would cross their boundaries. I decided to take a walk around the park. I kept on walking before I felt the ring feeling warm. I looked at it and it was glowing. It must be pointing towards something. I trudged through the forest before I stumbled upon a stone orb. 'It can't be…' I thought as I picked it up. The ring glowed before it stopped glowing. 'Jeanne…thank you…' I thought as I placed the orb back on the ground. 'But…I need to learn from my mistakes.' I said as I walked away.

Artoria's POV.

I was still in despair from the banishment of Kaiba. He was like my son. I wiped away the tears as I heard a knock on the door. 'You may enter.' I ordered the person behind the door. The door opens, revealing…

'Raku? What are you doing here?' I asked. Raku just stayed quiet before raising his head, showing me his red eyes. 'Well…I wanted to see if the King is doing well. You've been cooped up here for three days now. You need to talk to someone if you're feeling down.' Raku said. 'I…It's just…I had to banish him. He was getting reckless. But…I know that in his heart, he means well.' I said. Raku pursed his lips before looking away. 'Well...this is hard to do but...I'm sorry…' Raku said nonchalantly.

'For what?' I asked before three wisps of shadows formed behind him before forming into shadow forms of Siegfried, Medusa and Saber Lily. 'You! You are the one who summoned the dark Servants at the vault!' I screamed with anger as I summoned Excalibur. Raku smiled evilly as he clicks his fingers. 'Well…Kaiba was getting on my nerve so I decided to get rid of him and when you did the exact thing I wanted to do…I was surprised but happy to take that as my sheer luck. Now…my plan will work.' He said before pulling out a small paper out from his jacket. 'Now…show me where you hide this…' He said as he shows the picture to me. My eyes went wide as I recognized the object in the picture. 'That is a myth. Nothing more than a fable.' I said, trying to discourage him from the madness he's pursuing. 'Now…I know where Kaiba gets his lying streak from. No matter, I will get Magis to help me. However…I still need for you since you are the original Saber.' Raku said as he ordered the Dark Servants to attack me. I was about to get overwhelmed by them when…

Several swords came flying right into the room, piercing the Dark Servants and dissipating them. Gilgamesh appears into the room, using his portal while glaring at Raku. 'Well…now I know why Jeanne hates you.' He said as he stands right in front of me. 'Gilgamesh. Glad to see you here but I need EMIYA since he's the strongest Archer.' Raku said, mocking Gilgamesh's power. Gilgamesh smiled as he summoned his portals. 'Let's see if you still think EMIYA is the strongest when you have swords stuck in your body.' Gilgamesh said. He turns towards me. 'Gather the others and flee to Earth. Meet Kaiba and tell him of the predicament. I will try to hold him here.' He said, glaring at Raku. I saw Raku donning his armor and summoned both of his swords. I nodded as Gilgamesh formed another portal in front of me. 'Be careful.' I said as I entered the portal, exiting right in the middle of the city. I heard a loud explosion and saw the top of the castle smoking. I ran right towards the people I need to bring. I saw Jeanne, Mordred, Nero, EMIYA, Medusa, Cu Chulainn, Medea and Jack The Ripper.

'My King, what are you doing here?' Jeanne asked. 'No time to talk. We need to leave…' I said before I heard another large explosion. We all turned and saw Raku walking towards my location, with Gilgamesh entangled in dark tendrils, unconscious. 'Now…Artoria. Please be gentle and come with me quietly and calmly. The others as well.' He spoke with a mockingly soothing tone. He then clicked his fingers and summoned four dark wisps that transformed into Dark Gilgamesh, Dark Mordred, Dark Lancelot Berserker, and Dark Gorgon. He then clicked once more and four more dark wisps came that transformed into Dark Chiron, Dark Atalanta, Dark Vlad, and Dark Frankenstein. 'You four, capture the targets. The others, go round up the other Servants.' He said, giving the Dark Servants their orders. The first four looked at us as they summoned their weapons.

'You guys go ahead. We'll stall them for a bit.' Sieg said as he, Astolfo, Frankenstein and Atalanta stood in front of us, wielding their weapons. 'Be safe, Sieg.' Jeanne said as she knew Sieg could injure himself. He nods as he transformed into his Siegfried form. We all went towards the Trans-world Teleporter. 'Stay here. I need to get something.' I said to them. 'We'll go with you.' EMIYA said as he and Cu Chulainn offered to protect me. I nodded as the three of us went towards the vault of Heroes. I opened the door and got a small sack. I opened one cupboard and saw the two things I need to retrieve first. A dark version of my sword and a staff with the dragon emblem on the flag. I stashed the two in the sack before going into the forbidden room. I went towards the only thing in the room. A small box. I placed into the sack and we exited the vault before two new Dark Servants, Dark EMIYA and Dark Cu Chulainn came in front of us. 'Go without us. Your safety is the priority of Chaldea City.' EMIYA said as he summons his bow. 'Yeah. Get Kaiba back here.' Cu Chulainn said as he summoned his spear. I nodded as I ran. The two Dark Servants were about to catch me but EMIYA shot two arrows right into their chests, pinning them to the walls. I reached the Trans-world Teleporter and saw all of them ready. 'Okay. We need to go…' I said before I heard foot-steps. I turned and saw Raku standing there, smiling and wielding his swords. 'End this, Raku and nobody gets hurt.' I warned him. He laughed as he looked at the sack I'm holding. 'I guess you have the object I needed. Hand it over.' He said as he summoned two Dark Servants, Dark Hercules, and Dark Spartacus. I turned the sword, activating the teleporter. 'Tell Kaiba what happened. After that, find your sister and my sister.' I said to Jeanne as I turned to face Raku with Excalibur.

'Wait?! I have a sister?! You have a sister?!' Jeanne asked with disbelief. 'Not now. Just trust me. You'll know when you see them. Also…' I answered before I pulled out something. I throw the thing right to Jeanne as she caught it. It was a ring. 'Give that to Kaiba. It will allow him to temporary use his powers with the addition of my powers as well. Tell him…I'm proud to call him my son.' I said with a sad smile. Jeanne nodded as I turned towards Raku. 'Come on, Raku' I said, motioning him to attack. 'You and what army?' Raku asked with a sinister smile. 'Me and the Sword's owner.' I said as I pointed towards the opened door. Raku was confused before he was slammed right in the stomach by a familiar person.

'Good to see you again, my female self.' Arthur said with a smirk as he stands right next to me. 'We'll talk later. We need to defeat this maniac first.' I said as I saw Jeanne and the others have gone through the teleporter. The teleporter closed and I smiled. 'Now…you're facing me, the owner of Excalibur and my male self as well!' I shouted as Arthur and I charged towards Raku and his Dark Servants.

**Author- And that is the end of Chapter Two!**

**Joker- (After getting out from the freeze). That's it?**

**Author- Okay, Joker...why do you say that to this chapter? It's longer than the prologue. It has action as well. As well as an introduction to the casts of Fate Stay Night. By the way, their appearance follows the Fate Stay Night Unlimited Bladeworks.**

**Joker- What about the other casts? Like from Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya? Casts from Fate Apocrypha, except for Jeanne, Mordred and the other Servants and Homunculus? Casts from Fate Extra Encore, except for Nero? Casts from Fate Grand Order? What about from Fate Fake?**

**Author- Listen...we only have enough budget to get these four. Maybe if we sell the collection of your Yu-Gi-Oh cards, your collection of Cardfight Vanguard cards and your collection of your...ahem...Transformers toys, we could get the budget for more characters.**

**Joker- Okay, we can sell the first two collections but not the Transformers. I worked my ass off trying to collect them! I even went to the point of starving myself just to get the limited edition, near-mint condition, G1 Optimus Prime. Those things are priceless.**

**Author- Okay. We won't sell the Transformers. But that leaves us with enough budget for...five characters. That's characters that are not Servants. Servants are free to use.**

**Joker- What about that one thing? Author- Are we really that desperate to sell that?**

**Joker- I mean...you're the one who put all the Fate series in the first place. So...technically speaking...you're the one who should be paying the budget.**

**Author-...**

**Joker- I mean...if you don't want to get Lord El Melloi, Kiritsugu, Seyla and Leysritt, Irisviel...!**

**Author- No! We need Irisviel, Seyla and Leysritt! Even if it means selling that one thing!**

**Joker- That's the spirit! In the meantime, we'll see you beautiful son of guns on our next chapter!**

**Author- I said no Youtubers' catch-phrases! Especially from Lost Pause! We're going to be buried underneath tons of legal paper-work if you use more catch-phrases like that!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author- And...Chapter three is here! **

**Joker- As well as the comedic duo of the author and yours truly! **

**Author- After selling a lot of our stuff...as well as sending Joker to different jobs, we managed to get four more characters to the roster! **

**Joker- One of which is someone who we should have restricted from appearing in the first place. **

**Author- Come on, Joker. He's been through a lot already. **

**Joker- He only died in two movies! That's not enough! One of the movies just depicts him as a puppet! **

**Author- I know but he is still part of the series. Even if I hate him as well. **

**Joker- Thank god, you didn't make him and Sakura related. I was about to go on a rage-streak if you did. **

**Author- Actually, he's posing as Shirou's love rival. **

**Joker- What the f**k!? **

**Author- Also...since we have more budget, I can censor your swearings so you can swear to your heart content! **

**Joker- Better hope that is one of the good things we got from the deal. It wasn't fun working at KFC, McDonald's, Burger King and Wendy's. **

**Author- Anyway, enjoy the third chapter. **

Chapter Three.

Shirou's POV.

Kaiba is weird. That's all I can say. I saw him looking at his ring and at a small round stone orb that he said he found in the forest. I still have to stop Illya from calling the psychiatric hospital. Sakura and Rin still come in to see him. Just to talk to him. He's nice and still wants to repent for his sins that he said he did against his step-mother. I was cooking when I saw him coming into the kitchen.

'Hey, Shirou. What are you doing?' Kaiba asked as he looks at what I'm doing. 'I'm cooking for our coming guests. Illya said that she's bringing her friend and the friend is bringing her sister along.' I said as I cooked the shrimp tempuras. 'Then, may I help? I have some level of cooking skills that I learn from Jeanne.' He offered the help as he walks in. I smiled as I let him take an apron. We both went to work. I have to say he knows his cooking skills. I must see this Jeanne that he speaks fondly of. 'So…is Jeanne your girlfriend?' I asked, trying to get to know him even better. He nods with a warm smile. 'She's always there when I needed someone to talk to. When I first came to be, I saved her and I became her apprentice. Time goes past and she asked me out and I agreed. We started going out more and soon, I fell for her as well. Soon, I popped the question and she happily accepts. We've been going strong for several years until I was banished.' He told the story, trailing at the end. I pursed my lips. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of your current predicament.' I apologized. 'It's fine. I'm still learning how to be a better person. You, Illya, Rin and Sakura have taught me how to be more civilized than being more brash and violent.' He said with a small chuckle. I chuckled as well as we continued cooking.

'Onii-chan! Kaiba! I'm back!' I heard Illya's voice from the door. The living room's door opened, revealing her and her two guests. Two of them I know fully well. 'Miyu! Luvia! Great to see you again!' I said with a smile. 'I wouldn't miss a thing for your cooking, Shero.' Luvia said as she smiled warmly. She and Rin have decided that fighting over me is pointless. After they know who I like in the end. 'Hello, Shirou-san. Nice to meet you again.' Miyu said with a bow. 'Mou, no need to be so formal, Miyu.' Illya said with an embarrassed tone. Kaiba chuckled, catching the attention of the two. 'Shero? Who is this?' Luvia asked as she looks at Kaiba.

'My name is Kaiba Kazuraba. Formerly known as a Ruler Saber Archer Servant from Chaldea City.' He introduces himself to the two. 'Ruler Saber Archer Servant? Like the game?' Miyu asked confusingly. Both me and Illya were confused. 'Game?' I asked as I was confused as well. Miyu pulled out her phone and opened the familiar app of Fate Grand Order, a game that Illya constantly play as well. When Miyu accidentally opened Jeanne d'Arc's voice, Kaiba's eyes watered. 'Jeanne?' He said with tears of joy. 'He's a real Servant?' Illya asked with a small surprise in her tone. 'Not that I know of. His name doesn't appear in the game.' Miyu said as she checks the Servant inventories. 'That explains why he always says Jeanne. He means Jeanne d'Arc.' I thought before I saw Luvia pulling out her phone. 'What are you doing?' I asked. 'I was thinking, and I remembered there are two other people who people kept thinking they're crazy. They are currently in the correctional ward just a few blocks from us. They said that their names are Jeanne d'Arc and Artoria Pendragon…!' Luvia said before Kaiba's eyes went wide.

'Where did you say they are in?!' He asked in an excited tone and almost panicking tone as he held Luvia by the shoulders. 'In a correctional facility just a few blocks away from us…!' She said before he just released Luvia from his grips and went straight out from the house and towards the correctional facility. 'He's on the loose again, Onii-chan.' Illya said nonchalantly. 'Let's get him before he gets in trouble again.' I said with panic. I saw Rin and Sakura came by. 'Where are…?' Rin half-asked when Sakura sighed. 'He's on the loose again?' Sakura asked as she sees no Kaiba. 'Yeah. And we know where he's going now for once.' I said as I got my jacket on. Sakura nodded as she pulls out a taser gun. 'I don't think we need the taser gun for this occasion.' I said, trying to not get her in trouble. She nods as she placed the taser into her bag. Rin was sweating from the taser gun. She then saw Luvia and Miyu. 'No time to talk. We need to find him.' I said. We ran through the streets and it didn't take long before we heard several shouts just the right turn. We turned and we guessed correctly as Kaiba is trying to enter the correctional facility while being blocked by several guys. 'Sir! Calm down! It's not visiting hours!' One of the men said as he held him back.

Kaiba must be telling the truth about him being a Servant because he's pushing ten grown men with ease. 'Can I use the taser gun again, Senpai?' Sakura asked as she looks at the situation. I sighed as I nodded. Sakura just pulled out the taser gun and went towards Kaiba. 'Sorry for this, Kaiba-san.' She said as she just electrocutes him. He went rigid before falling on the ground unconscious. 'Sorry about that. He's just too hyper.' Sakura said with a very kind smile while the gun is still on. The men were sweating bullets from her smile and the way she's still holding the taser gun. She then turned the gun off and carried Kaiba on her back. 'Let's get him back home, Senpai.' Sakura said as she just casually hauling him on her back.

'Remind me not to make Sakura mad.' Rin said. 'Agreed.' Luvia said with a sweat-drop. We reached home and Sakura laid him on the futon. 'How do we get the two people out from the correctional facility?' Rin asked. 'I could ask.' Luvia suggested. 'But they need to know if you're related to them.' I countered. We all kept on thinking of ideas when we heard groaning. Kaiba opened the door, still groaning while holding his head. 'Sakura…why do you have that thing?' He asked as he looks at her purse, containing the taser gun. 'Reasons.' She said with a warm smile that eerily makes us feel scared around her. He sits down and just sits there. 'Can I see the game?' He asked Miyu. Miyu nodded and she and Illya sat beside Kaiba, showing the game. 'Amazing. This is different than Chaldea City except for some parts.' He said with awe. 'What parts?' Rin asked.

'The game purports that the Singularities are dangerous but, in my world, the Singularities are just different timelines that we've created using our Servant Essence to go back and forth into that world to remind ourselves of the worlds where we came from.' He explains the difference between the game and his world. 'What about Gilgamesh?' Illya asked, wanting to know something. 'What about him?' Kaiba asked back, confused about why Illya bringing up Gilgamesh. 'Is he a prick who kills people for fun?' She asked nonchalantly. 'No. Gilgamesh is one of the rulers who has order on Chaldea City. Along with my step-mother, Artoria Pendragon.' He explained. 'Did you say Artoria Pendragon?! Like the Artoria Pendragon?! The one who holds the Excalibur like in the game?!' Miyu asked with stars sparkling in her eyes. 'Yes. She is the other ruler who helps Gilgamesh in governing the world. The two are nice people, especially Artoria, who I consider as my step-mother.' Kaiba said. He then looked at Illya. 'But why did you say something bad about Gilgamesh?' He asked with confusion.

'We have several shows here that showed the same thing from the games but different from what you've seen.' Miyu said. 'I guess humans have different takes on us.' Kaiba said as he calms himself down. 'Then…if you say Artoria is in Chaldea City as well as Jeanne, then why are they here?' I asked with confusion as well. 'I don't know.' He said as he was confused as well. 'Well, we can try to visit them when the time is right but now…we eat.' Rin said. We all chuckled as we ate food. I saw Kaiba listening to Miyu and Illya talking about the game. They also asked him about the others, which he gladly tell. 'He's like an uncle, telling stories to the niece and nephews.' Sakura said as she looks at the scene. 'Yeah. It looks like it.' I said with a small smile. We continued eating while talking about school work and stuff. Luvia and Miyu bid us farewell after the visit and Miyu gave Kaiba a small gift. 'It might not be perfect but it's something.' Miyu said as she gave him a card. He looked at it and it was a card of Jeanne d'Arc. 'I love it. Thank you, Miyu-chan.' Kaiba said as he pets her head. Miyu smiled as she and Luvia went home. 'Let's go, Sakura, we don't want to be home late as well. It's a school night.' Rin said. 'Hai, Nee-san. Goodnight, Senpai. Illya-chan, Kaiba-san.' Sakura said with a bow. 'It's fine. Goodnight, Sakura, Rin.' I said.

The two went, leaving me, Illya and Kaiba. 'If you wouldn't mind, I want to stay out for a while. I'll lock the door when I went inside.' He said as he's still holding to the card. I nodded as I went to get Illya to bed. Once I finished tucking her in bed, I went to see Kaiba. He was looking at the card that Miyu gave. 'Are you alright?' I asked as I sat down next to him. 'It's just…I feel home-sick…' He said as he looks at me. 'Maybe Jeanne is working hard to find a way to get you back. I think your step-mother is also getting despair waiting for you.' I said, trying to cheer him up. 'I guess but I'm worried. I feel like something bad is happening back home.' He said with a worried tone. 'Well…it's fine to be worried. That shows that you have feelings.' I said. He smiled softly as he locked the door. He went to his room while I went back to my room. Soon, slumber takes over.

Rin's POV.

Sakura and I are hanging out with Shirou and Issei in class. We were still talking when…

'Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, and Sakura Matou. Can the three people go to the principal office right now?' The announcer asked. All three of us walked to the office and I saw the one person who Shirou told not to go to school. 'Kaiba?!' I shouted as I saw him. He smiled as he waved at us. 'What are you doing here, Kaiba-san?' Shirou asked as he was worried. 'Sakura asked me to come here.' Kaiba said nonchalantly. We both looked at Sakura, who was smiling sheepishly. 'Why did you tell him that?' I asked her, wanting to know the reason. 'He kept on wanting to visit so I let him. I also gave him the pass.' Sakura said as she showed the pass hanging on his neck. 'Great. So we have to take care of him at school as well.' Shirou said. 'Well…I could go back home.' Kaiba offered to go.

'Don't worry. You can stay with Sakura.' I said, giving up on the effort to try and send him back. Sakura smiled as she held Kaiba's right arm. 'I'll take care of him.' She said with a bright smile. I saw Shirou forcing a smile. 'Alright. Let's meet up after school.' He said. Sakura and Kaiba nod as the two walked off. Shirou waved slowly before turning towards me. I was smirking at his actions. 'What?' He asked. 'Oh…nothing, Shirou. Just weird to see you're not angry at Kaiba for taking Sakura's attention.' I said teasingly. That got a reaction from him. 'Uwah! Don't talk too loudly, Tohsaka! She might listen!' He hissed as he tries to make me speak softer. 'Don't worry, he won't go for her. He has his girlfriend that he worries about.' I said, calming his jealousy down. We both walked back and saw him and Sakura are talking about archery. 'Let's have a competition, Senpai!' Sakura said cheerfully. I saw Shirou smiling sheepishly as he and Sakura take a bow and quivers full of arrows. The two practice their shooting and I saw a large improvement from Shirou. 'Why don't you try, Kaiba-san?' I asked him. 'I guess I can try…' He said as he picks a bow and quivers.

He took a deep breath before he picks three arrows. He notched all three on his bow before releasing them, striking all bullseyes at all three targets. 'THAT WAS AMAZING!' Shirou said with amazement in his tone. 'Guess my skills from being half Archer Servant is still there.' I said. 'Wait…since you said that you're also Saber Servant…' I said as I have an idea. 'Why don't you two have a kendo fight?' I asked Shirou and Kaiba. Both looked at me with a surprised expression. 'I guess but I think Shirou will get hurt by me.' Kaiba said worryingly. 'Yeah. I don't want to risk as well.' Shirou said.'Senpai, you must fight. You've been practicing for a while and maybe Kaiba can show you some pointers.' Sakura said, agreeing to my idea. Both of them looked at each other before sighing. 'I guess one match won't hurt.' He said. 'Yeah.' Shirou said as he agrees to the duel. Both Rin and I giggled as we dragged them to the dojo, owned by Taiga Fujimaru. Shirou's coach and caretaker. 'Hello! Nice to see you here, Shirou!' Taiga shouted as she is holding her kendo sword while practicing her swing.

'Sensei, mind if we borrow the dojo for a while? Shirou wants to practice his kendo skills with him.' I said as I nodded towards Kaiba. Taiga narrows her eyes, inspecting him before shrugging. 'Sure. Just don't get the newbie too injured.' Taiga said as she moves to the side. Sakura and I move to the sides as well while Shirou leads Kaiba to the cupboard where they keep their kendo swords. 'Pick any. If you're done, stand there.' Shirou said as he picks his kendo sword. He nods as he examines each of the kendo swords. 'He must be a professional because he didn't just pick the first sword on the whim.' Taiga said to me as she looks at Kaiba examining his sword. 'It's complicated. Let's just say he's someone who knows his swords.' I said as I saw him picking one kendo sword. 'He picks a quite thin one. It works but he needs to strike Shirou correctly if he wants to apply any force into it.' Taiga said. Both of them stand opposite of each other.

'Ready?' I asked. Both of them nodded as they went into their sword stances. 'Go!' I shouted as I waved my hand down. Both circled each other before Shirou went for the strike. He swings it downwards but Kaiba uses his momentum to dodge the strike while holding the kendo sword backhand. Shirou jumps back from the surprising strike and skidded backward. 'Impressive. You know how I move from the first look.' Shirou said. 'Thanks. Nice dodging as well. You know how to handle quick opponents.' Kaiba gave his compliments. Both of them hold their swords before going for the strikes. I felt Shirou's hard work as he gave each strike. I also see Kaiba's eyes inspecting Shirou's movements, examining his every single strike and breathing pattern. He even looked at the foot-work from Shirou. I saw more students coming in to see the fight and I saw how amazed they are, watching the sword-play from both sides. Both kept on dodging, striking and defending before Kaiba ends it with a hit from the back when he spins his kendo sword as he dodged Shirou's horizontal strike. Shirou chuckled as he takes his lost.

'That was impressive. You have the basics and some advanced movements in your strikes. You even alternate your breathing patterns and footwork, trying to throw my calculations.' Kaiba said, applauding Shirou's skills. 'Thanks. I can feel that I need some more work to do.' Shirou said. 'I'll be glad to give some pointers back home.' He said as he wipes his sweat from his forehead. Everyone cheered from the amazing sword-play. I saw how Sakura blushing at Shirou's smile and I was figuring out a way to get the two to confess to each other. Soon, we are walking back home when a very annoying voice came into our midst.

'Looks like Sakura is here!' The most annoying person in school said as he was walking with his lackeys. 'Shinji. Please…I don't want to make trouble.' Shirou said, trying to diffuse the situation. 'Shut it, loser. I'm here for Sakura.' Shinji said as he glares at Shirou. 'Please. I don't like you. I've told you several times before.' Sakura said as she hid behind Shirou. 'Come on. Just one date. It's not going to hurt.' Shinji said as he was about to reach for Sakura's hand.

However, he didn't reach the hand because Kaiba grabbed his hand. 'I appreciate if you don't touch her. She already said she doesn't like you. Please acknowledge her statement.' He said as he got in front of Shinji. Almost towering him by three feet because Shinji is short. 'And who do you think you are? Her brother?' Shinji asked. 'And if I say I am?' He asked as he glares at Shinji, the glare that could kill anyone ten times. I saw Shinji sweating profusely from his words and his glare and I can feel the lackeys feeling fearful as well. 'Let me get this through you once and only once. Don't you ever get near Sakura again. Don't even talk to her. Don't even look at her. Don't even think of her for a single second. If you disobey any of those warnings, I will swear God is the least of your worries.' He warned him with the angriest and darkest tone he ever uttered, not even in front of us. Shinji nods, along with his lackeys, before running off. Kaiba slowly sighed before turning towards us. 'Let's go home. I'm going to cook.' He said as he skips off. 'Remind me to get him a gift to thank him.' Sakura told Shirou. 'Yeah. He could make your life even better now.' Shirou said with a sigh of relief. I chuckled as we walked back to Shirou's home.

**Author- And that is the end of the chapter! **

**Joker- What kind of bull-s**t was that!? It was a slice of life kind of s**t! **

**Author- Joker...not everything is about fighting. You should know that. **

**Joker- I know but...I want to see some action! **

**Author- What about that kendo training!? **

**Joker- That was mediocre. **

**Author- Fine. However, we have two more chapters that will be a slice of life. **

**Joker- Are you f***ing with me?! **

**Author- No. It's true. Also...your favorite character will be there. **

**Joker-...FINE! I will play along! Only because she's going to be there! **

**Author- and we'll have a special guest from this series that will join us with the commentary! **

**Joker- Now, we're talking! **

**Author- In the next chapter! **

**Joker- Mother-f***ker!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author- Presenting another slice of life chapter! With me, the author!**

**Joker- And me, Joker!**

**Author- Along with our special guest! From Fate Zero and the mother of Illya von Einzbern! Irisviel von Einzbern!**

**Irisviel- Hi, everyone. I'm glad to be starring as a guest of honor!**

**Joker- (frothing from the mouth from seeing Irisviel) You actually did it, Author! You actually brought Irisviel to our place!**

**Author- Let's not get too emotional.**

**Irisviel- He's really excited to see me, does he?**

**Author- Well, it's been a while and you are one of his favorite characters.**

**Irisviel- I am honored to be given such a title. Although...**

**Joker- Although?**

**Irisviel- I have some friends coming over. The two of them want to meet with Joker as well.**

**Author- Who?**

**(Irisviel opens a door out of nowhere and two figures came in)**

**Irisviel- I want you to meet Akeno Himejima and Mamako Oosuki!**

**Akeno and Mamako- Hi!**

**Author- Wait! Do we even have enough budget for the large ensemble of characters we're showing?**

**Joker- It just so happens that I managed to acquire more jobs and managed to get more budget. Therefore, we have enough budget for them and the characters showing up in this chapter.**

**Author- Okay...well...here's the chapter.**

Chapter Four.

Illya's POV.

Miyu and I are playing our Fate Grand Order with Kaiba looking at us playing. 'So…this game is famous around the world?' He asked he looks at the game with the same curiosity as a bewildered child. 'Yes. Everyone plays it.' Miyu said, showing the game to him. 'And there are shows based on the game as well?' He continued asking, wanting to know how the people in this world interpret his world.

'Yes. Even comics, light novels, figures, and cards. Like the one Miyu gave you.' I said, explaining the other products that are based on his world. He nods as he continued looking at us playing the game. 'If you like, we could bring you to see our collections.' Miyu said. 'Really?' He asked as he was smiling. I giggled as I pulled out my collections of cards, figures, and comics. 'I always ask my parents to buy them when they here for the holidays.' I said. He looks at the figure of Saber Lancer. 'I'm surprised that they managed to get the bust to the perfect caliber as the real one.' He said. 'You mean you met the real Artoria Lancer?' I asked, wanting to know more about his step-mother and the relationship between her and the other versions of herself. 'Yes. Both she and my step-mother are friends, albeit the same person but in Chaldea City, we can change our clothes in accordance with the weather.' He explained the background of his world even further. 'Like having a summer suit for summer?' Miyu asked. 'Yes. That's one thing.' He said as he gives back the figure to me. I then had an idea. 'Onii-chan! Can we bring Kaiba to the shop?' I asked Shirou, who is busy doing his homework. 'Okay, but be careful.' Shirou said. Miyu and I smiled as we dragged Kaiba to our special place.

'Welcome to the Fate Grand Shop! The place that sells all things relating to any Fate series!' I announced as I opened the door. He saw all the things and looked like he was at home. I saw my favorite shop-keeper dusting off the figures using the duster. 'Illya! Miyu! Great to see you two!' She said, waving at us with the duster. 'Hi, Bazett! Where's Angelica and Tanaka?' I asked as I looked around to find the two. 'Angelica and Tanaka are waiting at the back for the new shipment. I'll glad to give you two some things for free since this store is packed.' Bazett said, placing down the duster under the table. She then saw Kaiba, who is looking at the figures of Scathach, Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid. 'Who is he?' Bazett whispered to the two of us. 'He's a Servant from the other world.' Miyu said nonchalantly. 'MIYU!' I hissed in a panic. 'Well…nice imagination there, Miyu.' Bazett said with a chuckle. 'Thank god, she didn't believe Miyu.' I said. I saw Kaiba holding a figure of Jeanne in her normal form. 'Nice eyes there. That is one of the new figures that came in a few days ago.' Bazett said, explaining the figure he's holding. 'She looks the same as the real one.' Kaiba said with a small smile. 'He means his girlfriend. His girlfriend likes to cosplay as Jeanne during any conventions since her name is the same.' I said the make-up story. She nods. 'Seems like a fun couple.' Bazett said. The back door opens, revealing Angelica and Tanaka, carrying boxes.

'The new shipment just came, boss!' Tanaka said. 'There so many of them. It might take some time to carry and unpack them.' Angelica said with a sigh. 'Kaiba can help.' Miyu offered her own two cents. Both Kaiba and I looked at Miyu with disbelief. 'That's excellent. He looks strong enough.' Bazett said, looking at Kaiba's physical form. 'Miyu…we told Onii-chan that we don't over-work Kaiba too much.' I whispered to her. 'It's fine. I need some work-out for myself.' He said with a small smile. I smiled sheepishly as Angelica and Tanaka lead him to the back. Miyu and I also followed and we saw all the boxes stacked together.

'Are you sure you're up for this?' Angelica asked. Kaiba smiled as he cracks his knuckles. 'Nothing I can't handle.' He said as he, Angelica and Tanaka hauled the boxes. They unpacked the boxes, revealing new figures, cards and other stuff that are new for the stores. I helped Kaiba, along with Miyu, placing the stuff where they belong. Soon, everything is finished and all of us sighed in relief. 'Thanks for the help. It might take us several days to set everything and we have a tight schedule.' Tanaka said, wiping away a bit of sweat from her forehead. 'It's nothing. I'm glad I could help with the stuff here.' Kaiba said as he wipes his dirty hands to his pants. 'And as a token of our gratitude, you may each get three items.' Bazett said with a bright smile. 'Really?!' Miyu and I asked with excitement laced in our voices. 'Yes. You've provided a good helper for us. Maybe he could help us some other times?' Angelica asked. 'I will glad to help if times arise.' Kaiba said reassuringly. 'Then, go ahead and pick you three things.' Tanaka said, allowing us to look around. All three of us went around the store to look for our free gifts. I picked up a figure of Nightingale and a figure of Saber in her normal clothes along with a card of Rider. Miyu picked out three more cards of Jeanne d'Arc since she gave one to Kaiba while he himself...

He picks out a card of Saber, a card of Mordred and a card of Jeanne but her Archer form. 'Thank you for your gifts. I will make sure to come here and help again.' He said while bowing a bit. All three of them smiled as we waved our goodbyes. 'That was nice.' Miyu said. 'You said it.' I said. I noticed Kaiba looking at the cards with a small smile. 'They really got their looks.' He said with a small chuckle. When we reached home, Luvia, Rin and Sakura are talking to Onii-chan about the homework. 'Hey there guys. Did you have fun?' Onii-chan asked. 'We sure did.' I said. 'Good. Because we have good news!' Onii-chan said as he placed the plates in front of us. 'What is the good news?' I asked. 'Mom and Dad are coming over to stay and visit, along with Sella, Leysritt, and Chloe.' He reveals the good news. 'CHLOE IS COMING OVER!?' I screamed loudly, enough for all the people around all of us to hear.

Kaiba's POV.

I woke up the next morning, feeling energized. I feel like it's going to be one of those days.

*Ding! Dong!*

The door-bell rang loudly and I got up, putting my clothes on. Shirou and Illya are out to their school today so I have the home to myself. The door-bell kept on ringing before I reached and opened the door. I saw the five familiar people that are similar in my own world, carrying several luggages.

'Hi! Is this Shirou's place? Did we get the address wrong?' Irisviel asked as she looks around. She looks exactly like Irisviel from my own world. White long hair and red eyes. She wears a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights.

'Honey, this is the right address. We didn't get lost.' Kiritsugu said, reassuring Irisviel that she is right. He looks exactly like Kiritsugu from my world. Black hair and onyx eyes. He wears a black suit with a black shirt and black tie.

'Ma'am, please refrain from making yourself look like a fool.' Sella spoke, trying to diffuse the situation. She looks similar to Sella in my world. However, this Sella wears a brown dress with buttoned-up cuffs and collar.

'Sella, I'm hungry. I want to eat.' Leysritt groaned as she tries to reach for the bag behind Sella but to no avail. She also looks similar to Leysritt in my world except this Leysritt wears a white strapless short-sleeved shirt with red lines at the shoulder hems and the sleeves. She also has blue shorts reaches above her thighs.

'This is the right address which begs the question...who are you?' Chloe asked as she squints her eyes at me. She looks exactly as Illya and Chloe from my world except tanned and wearing the same clothes as Illya of this world. 'Um...my name is Kaiba Kazuraba. I'm a friend of Shirou.' I told them a lie, hiding my real identity. They all looked at me with curiosity before...

'MOM! DAD! SELLA! LEYSRITT! Chloe...' Illya's voice came from behind them, the last name was muttered. They all turned and I saw Illya walking with Shirou, Sakura, Rin, Miyu, and Luvia. 'Illya!' Irisviel and Kiritsugu said with cheers as they gave her a hug. 'Glad that you guys made it safe and sound.' Shirou said as he looks at them with a warm smile. I smiled as well before Leysritt turned towards me. 'So...who are you exactly?' She asked. I was sweating profusely. I saw Shirou nodding his head, telling me to tell the truth to them. I sighed before dropping my head. 'I am not from around here or from this world. I am a Servant. Ruler Saber Archer.' I explained. I saw the five looking at me, trying to find out if I'm lying or not.

'Okay. He's telling the truth.' Leysritt said as she turns around. 'What?' Luvia asked. 'Leysritt can tell if someone is lying or not. We tend to believe her.' Sella said as they all went inside. I was confused. 'Anyway...we want to see if you can cook.' Irisviel said. 'Okay.' I said as I followed them. Shirou and Illya helped them get their stuff to their rooms but Leysritt wants to stay beside me. 'So...what are you going to cook?' She asked as she was munching from a bag of chips she managed to snag from Sella's backpack. 'I...don't know actually. I was wondering if you want anything?' I asked. I saw her looking at me with a surprised look. 'You will do that?' She asked with a small voice. 'Yeah. You may be similar to Leysritt in my world but I knew better than to trust my knowledge from my world instead of this world.' I said. She smiled softly before pulling out a pack of minced meat. 'Well...what about omurice?' She asked timidly. 'Omurice, huh? I can do that.' I said as I rolled up my sleeves. I start working, with Leysritt helping me with some other stuff. Soon, we finished cooking and served the Emiya Einzbern family, including Sella, Luvia, Sakura, Miyu, and Rin. 'Food...is served.' I said with a curtsey. They all eat and I saw them crying with tears of joy. 'This tastes so nice!' Shirou spoke as he continued eating. 'I know. Better than any other omurice from other restaurants.' Kiritsugu said. 'It is...tolerable.' Sella said nonchalantly, still eating as if her life depends on it. I chuckled before I saw Leysritt smiling softly. 'Thank you.' I told her.

'For what?' She asked, confused for my thanks. 'For believing in me.' I said with a soft smile. She nods as we both sat down and eat.

**Author- And...that is the chapter! Now...to the...where are the guests?**

**Joker- (Shirtless and sweating madly) I don't know?**

**Author- Why are you shirtless and sweating like you did a marathon?**

**Joker- Well...**

**Author- No! You did not...!**

**Joker- Did what?**

**Author- Joker, I swear to every single god in different universes and beyond! If you do anything to the guests, I'm going to ban your sorry ass from the story and other future stories!**

**Joker- Dude. They're right there. (Pointing at Irisviel, Mamako, and Akeno having tea in a small room)**

**Author- Oh. I see.**

**Joker- Guess someone owes me an apology.**

**Author- I guess I'm sorry for thinking you did something heinous.**

**Joker- Thank you. Also...don't go into your room for three hours.**

**Author- Why? What did you do?**

**Joker- Hehehe...**

**?- (Peeking out from the shadows, wearing only a white towel and sweating profusely like Joker) Is it over? I need to go back to the other Pillars before they noticed that I'm missing.**

**Joker- Sure. Just don't forget to call me.**

**?- I will. You helped me. and more.**

**Author- I can't believe you did that!**

**Joker- And that is the chapter! Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author- And the last slice of life chapter is here! **

**Joker- (breaks through the wall while wearing bright red, blue and white tights) WATASHI GA KITA! AS A LOW BUDGET CAMEO! **

**Author-...WHY?! THAT WILL COST A FORTUNE TO FIX THAT WALL! **

**Joker- (Taking the costume off) Well...we can ask Strange for help. He can reverse things with his magic. **

**Author- He can't! Remember Endgame? **

**Joker- Oh yeah...Thanos destroyed the stones! I forgot about that! **

**Author- Yeah and Steve returns the past stones back. **

**Joker- Well...we can ask anyone else. For now...let's focus on this chapter. **

**Author- Yes. Also...we have two reviews for this story already! **

**Joker- Really!? **

**Author- Well...one is a guest review so we don't know who sent the message but we have one who is known. **

**Joker- Cool...who's it from? **

**Author- From Dracus6. We have several ideas for the Kamen Rider series. Even the Tony Stark version of Kamen Rider. Expect that one coming in...how long will that one come in? **

**Joker- Probably after two stories. Maybe three if we're lucky. **

**Author- And for the anonymous message. Yes, he got punished because he disobeyed the direct orders from Artoria. The other Servants were not aware of the order because most of them weren't there when the order was given. Adding to the fact that he disobeyed who is essentially his own mother adds to the wound of pure arrogance. **

**Joker- Anyway, do we have special guests in this chapter? Since Irisviel and her two companions went back. **

**Author- Well...given the fact that we've been given the same amount of budget that Fate Stay Night Unlimited Bladeworks and Fire Force have, we can do anything. **

**Joker- So...? **

**Author- So...we can invite anyone we want and add anything to the story! **

**Joker- YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**Author- But, that will be in effect for other stories. Don't worry, we still have our special guest here! From Fire Force! Maki Oze! **

**Maki Oze- Hi! I don't know how I got here but I'm glad to be here! **

**Joker- And quite a looker. Mind if we go out for some...fondue? **

**Author- Joker, not now. She just got here. You need to behave and besides...she can beat your ass up. **

**Maki- Don't worry, Author. I can take care of myself. **

**Joker- You're not the only one who can take care of yourself. **

**Author- And that's the cue! Roll the chapter! **

Shirou's POV.

I was doing my work in my class, along with Rin and Luvia when suddenly…

'So…have you heard?' I heard some gossip around the class from the students. 'About what?' Another student asked. 'We're having a race around the town tomorrow. Everyone is joining. Even from other schools.' The one student said about an event happening tomorrow. 'So?' The student asked as it doesn't mean anything.

'The rumored prize is something in our dreams! A kiss from Sakura Matou!' The same student spoke with glee. I went rigid and I can sense both Rin and Luvia looking at me as well. 'You said it was a rumor. However, she is hot though. I bet Shinji will take the chance to do this race just for the prize.' The student said with a chuckle before they went out. 'So…Shirou, are you going to join the race?' Rin asked when the students left. 'What do you mean?' I asked confusingly.

'Shero, the event is tomorrow and the prize…is not a rumor. Sakura told us herself that she's going to give a kiss to the winner of the race. I also heard from other students that Shinji is joining.' Luvia said, telling me about what the event's prize really is. 'Oh…' I said before I saw Sakura walking into the room. 'Hi…Senpai.' She said with a happy tone. I smiled softly as she sat down beside me. 'So…have you heard about the race tomorrow?' She asked. 'Yeah. A lot of people are joining.' I said as I want to gauge her reaction. 'And I heard that Shinji is joining as well.' She said as she looks down. 'I guess he has the right to do that.' I said. 'So…you're not joining?' She asked as her eyes are looking into mine. 'Um…I am…I'm going to sign up later.' I said with a stutter. 'Oh…that's good.' She said with a blush and she nervously chuckles. I chuckled nervously as well, giving both Rin and Luvia a show. 'Also…you need another person to join with you.' She said. 'I'm sorry?' I asked. 'You need a partner. The first part of the race will be from the school to the market while the second part is vice versa. The kiss will be given to the second person.' She explains. 'Oh…' I said and I realized that no one asked me to join their team. I was panicking inside when…

'I think Kaiba can join.' Rin offered her idea. 'He can? I thought it's only for schools?' I asked, looking for confirmation. 'No, Shero. It's not limited to schools only. You can pick anyone, inside or outside the school.' Luvia explained the rules. I blushed faintly before I saw Kaiba walking in the room. 'Sorry. I was preoccupied with Irisviel and Kiritsugu. Sella and Leysritt are helping them now.' He said as he sat down next to Sakura. 'It's okay, buddy.' I said. 'So…Kaiba, we were wondering if you want to join an event.' Rin said. 'What sort of event?' He asked as he looks at us. 'A race. Shirou needs a partner for it. The prize is a kiss from Sakura.' Luvia said, explaining the event to him. 'Is that so?' He asked with a cheeky smirk. 'Yes, Kaiba-senpai. I offered my kiss as a prize. It also helps with charity since they have to pay a fee.' Sakura explains her reason for the gift.

'Well…I'm joining then.' Kaiba said as he latched his right arm around me. 'Thank you, Kaiba-san.' I said, thanking him. 'Don't thank me yet. Thank me tomorrow.' He said. I nodded as class ends. I signed myself up with Kaiba for the race and I saw all the names. Even Shinji is there with a random person. We walked out of the school and I thought no troubles came when…

'Well, well, well. Look what we have here.' Shinji said as he came walking towards us with his lackeys. 'Shinji…' Sakura said with fear. 'What do you want now, Shinji?' I asked. He smirked as he showed his letter. 'I'm joining the race tomorrow. I'm going to win and get the kiss from Sakura.' He said as he licks his lips. 'Well…not if we win the race.' Kaiba said as he stood beside me. 'You're joining the race?' Shinji asked as he looks at me. 'Yes. Him and I.' I said with a smirk. He looks at Kaiba, who is giving him an angry glare at that very moment. 'Well…see you tomorrow then. May the best man win.' Shinji said as he walks off with his lackeys. I breathed out the breath I didn't know I took. 'It's okay, Shirou. You will win the race tomorrow. You can count on me.' Kaiba said, cheering me up. I smiled as we walked home. Sakura, Rin, and Luvia walked off to their home while Kaiba and I reached ours.

When we entered, I saw Mom, Dad and Illya are watching the T.V while Sella is cooking. I don't see Leysritt but I know she's here somewhere. 'Welcome back.' Mom said with a happy tone. 'Thank you, Irisviel.' Kaiba said as he placed his coat on the coat rack. Kaiba is closer to the family now. Even towards Sella, which I thought was impossible. 'Onii-chan! Is it true you're joining the race tomorrow?!' Illya asked as she bounced towards us. 'Yeah. Kaiba and I are joining the race tomorrow.' I said as I rubbed the back of my head shyly. 'That's great, son. Protect Sakura's virginity as I did for your Mom back then!' Dad said as he gave a small peck on Mom's cheek, making her chuckle. 'DAD!' I groaned with embarrassment. 'What about you, Kaiba?' Leysritt asked as she appears out from the closet beside us, surprising me but not Kaiba. 'What about me?' Kaiba asked as he looks at her coming out from the closet. 'Don't you have anyone to celebrate your victory with as Shirou and Sakura will do?' She asked, ignoring my groan of embarrassment. I saw Kaiba just smiled softly. 'I do but she's too far away now. I hope I can see her again. Even if it's just for one more time.' He said with a sad smile. Leysritt nodded before patting his back. 'Don't worry, Kaiba! You can celebrate with me! I have stock up my food for tomorrow.' She said with a nod.

'I'll…take on your offer…' Kaiba said with a chuckle. I smiled at how Leysritt and Kaiba are conversing. We ate dinner and went to bed. Since my family is here, Kaiba is sleeping next to me on the spare futon I have. 'Are you okay, Kaiba?' I asked as I set my blanket. 'Why would I not be okay?' He asked as he was confused. 'When Leysritt asked about you celebrate our winning tomorrow. You were thinking about Jeanne, right?' I asked. I saw him smiling softly. 'Yeah. I was and always have Jeanne in my mind. She was the only one who was there for me. When I needed someone, she was there. She was the love of my life. And I've thrown it away for my own arrogance.' He said as he was still angry at himself. 'It's not your fault, Kaiba. You had your arrogance clouding your judgment. I saw how you have changed that. You've become better now. I think…if your step-mom can see you now, with Jeanne…I bet they are proud of you.' I said, cheering him up. He smiled softly before chuckling. 'Thank you, Shirou. I appreciate the gesture of good-will from you. I will do my best to help you with your romance with Sakura.' He said with a cheeky smirk.

'Stop it! You're even worse than Rin and Luvia!' I groaned with embarrassment. He laughed softly before we hit the hay.

Kaiba's POV.

It was the day of the race. I was stretching my body, getting myself warm up before the start. I've talked to Shirou about the plan. I will do the first part of the race and he will do the second part. I saw Shinji talking to his partner. A guy named Yuugi. 'Runners! Ready yourself!' The teacher called. I got up from the ground and went to the starting line. I saw Shirou's family cheering for me as well as Sella and Leysritt. 'Beat them!' Sella shouted as she waved her flags around. I chuckled as I got myself ready. 'On your mark!' The teacher shouted as she raises her flag. I cracked my neck while Yuugi is smirking.

'Get set…!' She continued as she looks at the other teacher. The other teacher nodded, and she looked back at us. 'GO!' She finishes, waving the flag down, signaling us to start. We ran and I saw that both Yuugi and I are in front. I thought I had this in the bag when a bullet nearly hit me. I managed to move to the side, but it gave a slight advantage to Yuugi.

'So…he's cheating…' I thought as I dodged another bullet. I looked at the trees and saw several students, who I recognized as Shinji's lackeys. I dodged more bullets but it gave Yuugi and other students from other schools a pace in front of me. 'Fine! Let's do this!' I growled deeply as I went full hardcore. I ran past through several students in front of me, ignoring the bullets coming at me, hitting my body. I grit my teeth as I passed more students. I think they are doing everything now since I saw several potholes covered by camouflage tarps. I dodged every single one of them while dodging the bullets as well. We reached the end of the first part and I tapped Shirou's back. 'Go. I'm going to help.' I said as I see him run. I pulled out my phone and called Rin. 'Rin, Shinji's cheating. He has his goons setting up traps and distractions for Shirou and I.' I told her. 'Are you sure?' She asked as she wants confirmation. 'I am sure enough. That's why I need your help. Along with a few others.' I said as I smirked.

Third Person's POV.

Shirou is running but he was lagging. Three people are blocking his way while Shinji is in front. 'I need to get past them.' Shirou thought when the three guys fell to the ground suddenly. 'What just happened?' Shinji asked one of his goons through his ear-piece. 'You know…you should have taken my advice about not disturbing Sakura…' Kaiba's voice came through. 'Kaiba!?' He asked with fear and anger. 'Yup. And I'm not the only one…' He said.

In an instant, several things happen. Some of the runners are diverted to another road, some are distracted by shining light from one of the buildings, blinding them. They rammed themselves into a wall and are out of the race. A few others fell like the other three. 'Hey, Shinji.' Rin called through the other line. 'Hey, dirtbag.' Luvia called through another line. 'So…you're the one who's cheating?' Sella asked as she called through another line. 'And trying to take away Shirou's lover?' Leysritt asked as she called through another line.

'How?!' Shinji asked, trying to piece together what just happened. 'It's all my husband's help. He was a former veteran. He knows about guerrilla warfare so he knows where your friends are, you little prick.' Irisviel called through another line. 'That's why…do not mess with the Emiya von Einzbern's family.' Kaiba finishes as they all closed the lines. Shinji growls as he saw that he and Shirou are the only ones left. 'It doesn't matter. I can win this…' He thought before Shirou passes him. 'What?!' He shouted with surprise and exasperation as Shirou just ran past him.

'Did I mention that I told Shirou about cheating?' Kaiba's voice came back. Shinji saw Shirou's eyes glaring at him as he ran in front of Shinji. 'I'm not going to lose…!' He screamed with anger as he ran even faster. Both are neck-a-neck as the finish line is close. Shirou saw Sakura looking at him and cheering for him. He smiled as he gains an extra boost that got him through the finish line before Shinji. 'NO!' Shinji screamed in defeat as he falls and rolls on the ground, defeated. Shirou stops and looked at everyone cheering for him. 'SENPAI!' He heard Sakura's scream as he turns around. Sakura lunged at him, causing him to fall on his back with Sakura still latching on him. 'I won?' He asked, not believing what he did. 'You did, Senpai. You won the race.' Sakura explained to him, making sure it is real and he's not dreaming. Shirou laughed as the two got off the ground. Kaiba went strolling towards them with Shirou's family, Rin, Luvia, Sella, and Leysritt.

'Good job son. You did it.' Kiritsugu congratulates Emiya on his winning. 'Thanks, Dad.' Shirou said as he hugs Kiritsugu. 'My boy is a winner.' Irisviel said with a cheer. Kaiba smiled before he saw Shinji, along with goons and Yuugi walking towards them.

'He cheated! He has friends helping him!' Shinji accusing Shirou angrily. 'He didn't cheat! You did!' Leysritt shouted back angrily at him. Kaiba held her back but Shinji said something that struck Kaiba.

'Put a leash on that dog, Kaiba. Before she bites.' Shinji mocked Leysritt. That prompted two things. Kaiba turning around and giving him and the goons the most menacing glare in the whole world. The second thing is Kaiba smirking. 'I wouldn't say that when I have the evidence.' He said as he nods at Rin. Rin smiled as a truck filled with Shinji's other goons came in a truck, all tied up. Bazett, in the driver's seat, gave a thumbs up while Tanaka and Angelica are glaring at the goons. 'So…what will it be? Us spilling the truth to the judges or we let bygones be bygones?' Kaiba asked as he went back to glare mode towards Shinji. Shinji swallowed his spit, in fear and anger before he looks away. 'Fine! Shirou wins this time! But, next time! I will win! I will get Sakura!' He proclaimed his goal as he walks off with his goons. Tanaka and Angelica untied the rest of the goons and let them off.

'So…about that kiss?' Shirou asked Sakura, with a faint blush on his face. Sakura giggled softly before tiptoeing and giving a peck on his cheek. 'Thank you, Senpai.' She said with a warm smile. She then walks towards Kaiba, who is eating crisps with Leysritt, despite Sella's scolding in the background. 'And thank you, Kaiba-senpai. For helping Senpai.' She said as she hugs Kaiba. Kaiba hugs her back before releasing her. They all celebrated the victory at Shirou's home while Kaiba is celebrating with Leysritt, eating and drinking junk food.

Rin's POV.

I'm currently at Shirou's place with Sakura and Luvia. It was a holiday. Shirou is out with his family while Kaiba is cooking sandwiches for us. Illya and Miyu stayed back with us. The two are playing their game, telling Kaiba about any new updates on it. He just smiled as he hears their stories. 'He's like a father, listening to the kids telling stories.' Luvia said as she looks at them. 'He sure takes the role seriously…' I said with a smile as I looked at him. The two then came to us. 'Do you guys want to play with us? I have a new game that I got from the store.' Illya asked as she showed the game. It was a normal board game. 'Sure…' Sakura said. All of us, excluding Kaiba as he's still cooking, went to the table. We set up the board and Miyu gives us papers. 'First, we need to make our own characters.' She explains.

'What are conditions?' I asked, 'No conditions, You can make anything with your characters.' Illya explains. She and Miyu show their characters. Illya's character is a small pixie with green skin and purple hair. Miyu's character is a fairy with yellow hair and green eyes. All three of us nodded as we spend our time making our characters. I decided to make my character a huntress with the same looks as me. I looked at Sakura and she chose to be a magical princess with the same looks as her. Luvia decided to become a female wrestler with Herculean strength and the same looks as her. 'Sandwiches…' Kaiba said as he came with the plate. 'Kaiba-senpai, do you want to play as well?' Sakura asked as she showed her paper to him. 'I guess I'm playing as well.' He said as Illya gave him a paper.

He makes his character a knight with black armor with two swords. 'So…what is the game?' Luvia asked as she looks at the two. 'This game is like Fate but an adventure. We can pick any Servants from the game and series as our companion. You need to pick three Servants. The goal is to get to the end goal. The Holy Grail.' She explains the rules. She then gave me two dices. 'You have to roll the dices. You move your piece according to the number on your dices. The first one to reach and fight against the Dark Overlord, they need to roll two sixes. That will give you and the Servants you choose to defeat the Dark Overlord and win the game. If there is more than one player at the end of the final fight, the Servants can move to the next player when the previous player didn't get the roll they need.' Miyu explains. We all nodded as Illya gave us the list of Servants with their pictures and which type they are.

'I choose Ereshkigal, Ishtar and…Atilla.' I said, choosing my Servants. 'I choose Elizabeth Bathory, Brynhildr and Kiyohime.' Luvia said, choosing her Servants. 'I choose BB, Passionlip, and Meltlilith.' Sakura said as she chose her Servants. 'I have Tamamo no Mae, Cu Chulainn, and Ushiwakamaru.' Illya said as she shows her Servants. 'I have Medea, Xuanzang Sanzang and Merlin.' Miyu said as she shows her Servants. 'What about you, Kaiba-senpai?' Sakura asked. He looks at the paper, inspecting the names before…

'I choose Artoria Lancer, Jeanne d'Arc, and Oda Nobunaga.' He said. 'Nice pick. So…let's start.' Illya said. I nodded as I throw the dices. I got five and three. I move my piece eight steps. 'And you have to fight three monsters. You can use one Servant from your group to fight them.' Miyu explains. I nodded and I chose Atilla. 'You need to roll a high number than your first roll to win.' Illya explains. I nod as I take the dices and throw them. I got a 4 and a 5, which makes it nine. 'Atilla defeats the monsters and moves two steps.' Illya explains the next move. I move my piece and gives the dices to Luvia. Luvia rolls the dices and got nine. She moves her piece, but she didn't get to fight anything. She gives the dices to Sakura and she rolls them. She got 12 and she moves her piece. 'You encounter a Servant of your choice. Roll the dice. If you get two fives, you can recruit the Servant for your party. If you get anything else than the two fives, you need to fight the Servant.' Miyu explains.

Sakura nods as she got the list again. 'I choose Okita.' She said as she rolls the dices again. Her luck is pure gold because she got two fives. 'Okita is in your team now and you move four steps.' Illya explains. Sakura moves her piece and gave the dices to Illya. Illya and Miyu got to battle monsters again and gave the dices to Kaiba. Kaiba must have Sakura's luck as well because he got the same thing as she did. 'The Servant I choose is Musashi.' He said as he got Musashi in his team. We played until Shirou and his family came home. 'You guys are here.' Shirou said. 'We're playing a board game and right now, Sakura, Miyu, and Kaiba are getting near to fight the Dark Overlord.' Illya explains. 'It's fun to watch Luvia screaming like a banshee when she lost.' I said with a giggle. 'Haha, very funny. At least I didn't cry like you when you lost.' Luvia said as she giggled as well. I growled but I saw Shirou and the family, along with Sella and Leysritt are watching the match.

'We need popcorn and drinks.' Irisviel said as she looks at the board game. 'I'm on it.' Sella said as she ran off and got the drinks and popcorn. We watched until the three of them reached the final fight.

'Sakura, mind doing the honors?' Kaiba said as he gives the dices to Sakura. Sakura rolls the dices, but she didn't get the right roll. 'Looks like I lost. I'm giving my Servants to you, Kaiba-senpai.' She said as she gave her piece to him. He smiled as Miyu rolls the dices. Like Sakura, she lost as well. 'Win the fight for me, Kaiba-san.' Miyu said as she gives her piece to Kaiba. Kaiba nods as he takes the dices. Everyone anticipates the last move. Even me as I eat my popcorn. Luvia is slurping her drink while Sakura is smiling, cheering for Kaiba. Kaiba throws the dices and the dices roll around. We all hold our breaths. Even Shirou. Soon, the dices stop, and he got two sixes. 'I won…' He said. 'HE WON!' Kiritsugu shouts with cheer and happiness. We all cheered. Even though this was just a board game.

Leysritt also celebrated with Kaiba. With a piggyback. I looked outside and saw it was dark. 'We must go home now. It's late.' I said as I looked at the time. 'It's fine. You girls can stay here for the night. You can share rooms with Sella and Leysritt.' Irisviel offered. Sakura, Luvia, Miyu and I looked at each other and we agreed. 'Anyway, tomorrow is the day we need to meet with the two people anyway…' Kaiba said as he helped Illya and Miyu pack up the board game. 'That's right. We have a big day tomorrow.' Sakura said. 'Well…let's get to bed early then.' Luvia said with a cheeky smile. I agreed to share a room with Sella while Luvia and Sakura share a room with Leysritt. Miyu shares a room with Illya while Kaiba stays in the guest bedroom.

Magis's POV.

'Looks like you let some Servants get away.' I said to Raku, who is in my presence, as I sat on my throne. 'The ones who got away are none of your concern. I have apprehended most of the Servants needed for the plan. Your job is to send in some of your pets to help my Dark Servants to capture the escapees.' Raku growled as he glared at me. 'I will do that, but will it be enough? I know that the little Prince is mortal now but who knows what he has in store. He might be able to get something from the escapees.' I said. 'That is why this deal needs to stay until I can kill Kaiba. For now…send in your pets and I will send in my Dark Servants.' Raku said as he summoned several black wisps that formed into Servants.

'Indeed. You have the power to create Servants. Such a remarkable power in the hands of a Servant that can kill me.' I said as I looked at the Dark Servants. 'Don't worry…your fate is not yet written. I have lowered the barrier between Chaldea City and your realm. I hope I will be seeing you soon. When I get the Servants.' He said as he walks off. I smirked as I send in my monsters to hunt and capture the escaped Servants on Earth.

**Author- And that is the end of the slice of life chapter.**

**Joker- Good. Maki...are you done?**

**Maki- (Coming out from the room, wearing only a bathrobe and sweating profusely) Yeah. I'm done. Just need to warm up my legs after what you did~**

**Author- GOD DAMN IT, JOKER! NOT AGAIN!**

**Joker- What? She wanted it so I gave it to her!**

**Maki- and that's my cue to leave!**

**Author- I swear to God. Do I need to ban you to stop doing what you're doing?**

**Joker- Listen...I am a character that you've created out of nowhere. There is bound to be something happening. Just not the things you want. **

**Author- Fine. It's not like I can stop you. Just...please keep it to minimal levels.**

**Joker- I can try.**

**Author- And that is the end of the chapter. See you guys next time.**

**Joker- And don't forget to review, like and follow the story for any updates to the first phase!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Joker- And here's another chapter of the Servant Hero! The author is currently at work right now so...I'm here to accompany you! However, since the author is not here, he puts someone in the care of this situation. Meet the four people who will be in the next installment of the First Phase!**

**Tsukasa- Greetings, readers. My name is Tsukasa Thatch. I am the leader of Kaizoku Pirates. I am Kaizoku Red.**

**Daichi- Hello, fellow readers. My name is Daichi Morgana. I am the leader of Kishi Knights. I am Kishi Crimson.**

**Eiji- Hi. My name is Eiji Holmes. I am the leader of Keisatsu Police. I am Keisatsu #1.**

**Hikaru- And my name is Hikaru Arsene. I am the leader of Kaitou Thieves. I am Kaitou Aka!**

**Joker- As you readers can see...they are based on Super Sentai. More specifically, the Gokaiger, Lupinranger, Patranger and Ryusoulger. Anyway, they are here just to clarify what to expect from the First Phase.**

**Tsukasa- I thought I was here to steal some loot!**

**Hikaru- Yeah! I was ready to kick these three to steal them!**

**Daichi- You are thieves with no honor! You shall be apprehended for your crimes!**

**Eiji- Yes! Together, we can take them on!**

**Daichi- Including you, Keisatsu #1!**

**Eiji- What!? Why?!**

**Daichi- Because your sense of justice is different than mine!**

**Tsukasa- Also, I have a different set of rules! Fight and steal! Like a man! Not like a thief! stealing in the dark!**

**Hikaru- I am a gentleman! Not a brute! This means war!**

**(All four proceed on fighting, wreaking havoc around the whole place and Joker jumps into a bunker.)**

**Joker- Why did the author think that having these four in the same room is a perfect idea!? Anyway, here's the chapter while I go handle the four bozos outside!**

Kaiba's POV.

It's the day. The day we visit the correctional ward and see the two who claimed to be Jeanne d'Arc and Artoria Pendragon. We walked to the ward and I already see the same people that blocked my way before. 'Easy, Kaiba. We don't want the repeat of before.' Sakura warned him. I nodded as we entered the ward. 'Hi…we're here to see the patients.' Shirou said, smiling at the nurse. 'Are you sure? They are still volatile.' The nurse asked, wanting to know if he's joking or not. 'We're sure. I've been trying to find my sisters and I've been finding them for years now and I was penniless back then, so I didn't have enough money to ask for any information.' I lied to the nurse with a fake story that I've made up on the spot. The nurse nods as she leads us to a room. 'The two have been claiming themselves to be Jeanne d'Arc and Artoria Pendragon. Like the game. We've been trying to cure the two, but they are still adamant about their fake identities.' The nurse said as she brings out the key for the room. She then knocks on the door. 'You have visitors.' She said as she unlocks the door. All of us went in and saw the two in strait-jackets.

The two looked eerily similar to Jeanne and Artoria but there are key differences. The supposed Jeanne has white hair instead of the blonde that I usually know. Her eyes are also golden, unlike her amethyst-colored eyes. Her skin is also pale. For Artoria, she has platinum blonde hair unlike the regal bright blonde from the Artoria I know. Her eyes are also golden, unlike her light blue eyes and her skin is also pale. 'Who are you guys? More torturers!?' The pale Jeanne asked with anger, glaring at us like we're criminals. The pale Artoria just sat there but with a glare directed at us. 'Kaiba, talk to them.' Shirou told me as they went with the nurse. I nodded as I got closer. The nurse closes the door to avoid them from escaping the facility. 'May I ask what your names are?' I asked as I looked at them softly. 'Why? So you can tell us that our names aren't Jeanne d'Arc and Artoria Pendragon?' The pale Jeanne asked angrily. 'No. because I know Jeanne d'Arc and Artoria Pendragon. You two looked similar but I feel a different sense than when I see them.' I said, showing the ring on my finger. The two looked at me with surprise.

'You are a Servant as well?' The pale Artoria asked with surprise. I nodded, lowering my hand to the side. 'That's my sister's ring.' The pale Jeanne said as she recognized the ring. 'Sister?!' I asked with surprise. The pale Jeanne blushed as she reveals her secret. 'My name is Jeanne d'Arc but I'm the Alter version of her. Artoria there is similar to me as she is the Alter version and the sister of Artoria Pendragon.' The pale Jeanne said, introducing who they really are. 'Yes. We are the sisters. Just like you, Servants as well.' The pale Artoria said, telling the truth to me. I sighed softly. Happy that there are other Servants on Earth but with sadness as it was not them. 'My name is Kaiba Kazuraba. Former Ruler Saber Archer Servant from Chaldea...' I introduced myself. The two nodded at my introduction.

I hugged them, causing them to be rigid. 'Just follow my lead. Jeanne, say your name is Janice. Artoria, say your name is Alice. I'm getting you two out from here.' I whispered in their ears. The two nodded as I released them from my hug. I knocked on the door, letting the nurse opening it. 'They are my sisters. I've finally found them.' I said to the nurse with fake tears of happiness. 'Yes. I remember my name. My name is Janice.' Jeanne said her fake name. 'And my name is Alice.' Artoria said with a small smile. The nurse nodded as she released them from their strait-jackets. 'Alright, let's take care of the paper-works and they will be released.' The nurse said as she smiled brightly. She leads us to the reception, and I've signed the paperwork. As soon as we exited the place, Jeanne and Artoria stretched their bodies after being stuck in strait-jackets.

'Alright. We have a lot to talk about.' I said. 'Yes. The first thing is to eat.' Jeanne said as she looks at the surrounding. 'Also…call us Jalter and Salter. Since you have Jeanne and Artoria back at home.' She continued. We walked back home, and I decided to cook. 'You can cook?' Salter asked with wide eyes. 'Yes. It's not that hard and Jeanne taught me. Along with EMIYA and Gilgamesh.' I said as I started cooking.

'So…how is home?' Jalter asked. 'Home is fine. We have a recent war but…King Artoria and King Gilgamesh, with the help of me and the other vanguards, settled a truce with the other side, Magis.' I explained as I continued cooking. 'Magis?! He's still alive?!' Salter said with shock. 'Yeah. It was an awful war.' I said, remembering the carnage and destruction caused by it. 'Then, what happened? How did you end up here?' Jalter asked as she was confused to why I am here on Earth. I pursed my lips as the memories resurged back into my mind. 'I…I disobeyed Artoria. I dragged some of my friends, including my girlfriend, Jeanne, into fighting against Magis. Even when Artoria ordered us not to. I broke the truce that was kept and now…Chaldea City will be under the brink of the war that ravages the land once more. Artoria banished me and took away my Servant Essence.' I said, revealing my reason for banishment to Earth.

The two looked at each other. 'We're sorry. We…we didn't know…' Salter said with a sad tone. 'It's fine. I deserved this banishment.' I said as I wiped away some tears from my eyes as I finished cooking and served them omurice. The two ate and the two looked like they were content with what they are eating. 'Are you the only new Servant?' Jalter asked while eating. 'No. There is someone else with me during the coming ceremony. His name is Raku Kurogaki. He is a Saber Avenger Servant.' I said. The two of them stopped eating as they heard Raku's name.

'You have to go back. Chaldea City is in grave danger.' Salter said. I was confused before…

All three of us felt a change in the atmosphere. Something or someone entered this realm. We ran outside and I saw a bright beam of light appearing right in the middle of the forest where I was sent during my banishment. 'Let's go.' I said. 'Luvia, stay here with Illya and Miyu.' Shirou told Luvia. Luvia nodded as we went to the forest. We entered through it and I saw the people I've thought I will never see again.

'Kaiba?' Jeanne said with tears of joy when she saw me. I smiled warmly as we hugged each other. I took in her scent. The jasmine smell in her hair that tickled my nose. 'Jeanne…' I said as I take in everything that I've missing for several days now. 'I'm so glad to find you now.' Jeanne said with sheer happiness in her tone. 'No hello for us?' Medusa asked with an amused tone. 'I'm glad to see you guys as well. I've missed everyone.' I said. 'Kaiba, you need to come back. We need you back home.' Jack said as she hugs me by the right leg. I smiled as I hugged her back. 'I wish I can but…I can't. Artoria has banished me here. I need to atone the sins that I've done to her.' I said, telling them what happened to me. 'Kaiba…Raku has taken control of Chaldea City. He has captured Artoria and the other Servants back home.' Jeanne said. 'Raku? My own friend?' I asked with shock.

Just then…

Several dark figures came from the trees. 'Did anyone come with you?' I asked as I saw the figures. 'No. Only us.' Nero said with a scared tone. The dark figures revealed themselves to be Dark Alter EMIYA, Dark Cu Chulainn Berserker, Dark Atilla, Dark Okita Souji and Dark Oda Nobunaga. 'Looks like Raku decided to send in his party to destroy us.' Jeanne said as she has her staff ready. Nero and Mordred summoned their swords, Medea has her magic ready and Rider summoned her chains. 'Let us help.' Jalter said as she and Salter stand next to Jeanne. Jeanne took a black staff and gave it to Jalter. 'My old powers.' She said as she transformed into her Servant form. Jeanne took out a black version of Excalibur and throws it towards Salter. Salter caught it and transformed into her Servant form. 'Kaiba, Artoria wants me to…' Jeanne said before several large tentacles came from the forest, behind the Dark Servants. A massive humanoid figure with black tentacles appeared, towering over the Dark Servants.

'Must be Magis's doing.' Salter said as she charged towards the fight with Jalter and the other Servants. Jeanne throws two rings towards me and I caught the two. 'The first ring is from Artoria and the second ring is what I've made from my Archer mode.' Jeanne told me. 'Here as well!' Mordred shouted as she throws a ring at me. I caught the ring and wore it. They all attacked the Dark Servants but the Dark Servants, as well as the humanoid being, are over-powering them. I wanted to help but Shirou stopped me. 'You can't do anything. You'll get hurt.' He said with worry. I saw Jeanne getting hit by one of the tentacles, sending her sprawling right into a tree. 'I can't let them get hurt for me.' I said and I saw the rings glowing. 'KAIBA! USE THE RINGS!' Jeanne shouted at me. I nodded as I raised my right hand. The magic words came into my mind and I smiled. 'Servant Up!' I shouted as I clicked my fingers, activating the rings.

Third Person's POV.

A bright light engulfed Kaiba, blinding the Dark Servants and the huge humanoid being. Dark EMIYA Alter tried shooting towards the beam of light but the bullets were deflected by several energized arrows. Some hit all the Dark Servants but they are still alive. Kaiba came out from the bright light in his original armor but his right gauntlet has large versions of the rings around the arm, glowing with red, blue, green and white energy. 'I feel like myself now.' He said before he saw Dark Atilla coming at him in the front while Dark Cu Chulainn Berserker tries a sneak attack behind him. He ducks and summoned his swords before stabbing them right in the stomachs. The Dark Servants dissipate and he swings his swords.

The Dark Servants ignored the other Servants and went for Kaiba. 'Time to test my temporary form.' He said as his swords changed into Excalibur and Clarent Blood Arthur. He charged in and engaged in a sword fight with them. He swings his swords, destroying Dark EMIYA Alter and Dark Oda Nobunaga. Dark Okita Souji tried to strike Kaiba but he backflips and skid on the ground using his swords as anchors. 'Time to end this.' He said as he jumps back, collecting his mana into the two swords. 'EXCALIBUR! CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!' He roared as he swings his swords down, creating two separate arcs of gold and red slashes that took out the rest of the Dark Servants. The humanoid being roared as it sends tentacles towards him. He turned around and summoned his shield, blocking the tentacles from slamming him away. He summoned Jeanne's staff and stabbed one of the tentacles to the ground, causing the monster to roar in pain.

He throws his own sword right into the monster's right eye, causing it to shriek in even more pain and was distracted. He used the situation and summoned his staff and pulled Jeanne's staff off the dead tentacle. He ran up one of the tentacles while he snaps his own swords to his own staff while snapping the Excalibur and Clarent Blood Arthur to Jeanne's Luminosité Eternelle. He jumps right in the air and the staffs are charged up with energy. 'He's going to use his own Noble Phantasm.' Jalter said as she and the others looked at Kaiba.

'Saber Cross Strike!' He roared as he lands a cross slash that cut the monster's body. The monster went rigid before turning to stone and turned to dust afterward. Kaiba lands on the ground and reverted to his normal self. He nearly drops to his knees but he was caught by Jeanne, Jalter, and Salter, who reverted to their normal civilian forms. 'You did great. Get some rest.' Salter said. Kaiba smiled before falling unconscious.

Raku's POV.

I've managed to contain Artoria into her prison while I've captured the rest of the citizens of Chaldea City. Arthur disappeared before I could get my hands on the sword to activate the Trans-World teleporter. However, I have other ways of gaining access to Earth. I opened the barrier, letting Magis enter the land. 'Glad to see you again, Magis.' I said with an evil smirk. 'Enough chit-chat. Have you retrieved the thing?' Magis asked, getting restless. 'A slight delay. The rest of the Servants that we need are on Earth, along with the object.' I said, explaining the current situation. Magis hissed with anger as he glares at me. 'If you weren't the one who settled Kaiba back on Earth, I would gladly cut off your head from your shoulders.' Magis said, threatening. I smiled as I summoned my sword, holding it close to his neck. 'And if I were you, I would keep the end of my bargain. Send in more of your beings into Earth. Create havoc and retrieve the Servants and the object. I will promise you the end results.' I said, warning him off with his future fate should he betray me. Magis hissed before returning into his old home.

I walked back to the throne room and I saw Artoria in the cage, still alive but injured badly. 'Why are you doing this?' Artoria asked with tears of despair as she saw me. I smirked with amusement as I sat down on the seat. I looked at the inventory in the Vault of Heroes and opened one archive about one certain object. 'I needed power. I've always wanted power. Ever since I saw how strong Kaiba is and how weak I am. I even compared myself to Da Vinci and she is still stronger than me. That's why I needed this. To break over my own limitations and become stronger than any other Servants.' I said, explaining my plan. 'But that thing will cloud your own mind. The amount of energy going into you will make you go unstable, physically and mentally.' She said. I smiled before I clicked my fingers, summoning more Dark Servants. 'While you sit there, thinking about what you've done to Kaiba, I will do the one thing you can't do to him at all. Killing him.' I said with an evil smile.

'Don't you dare touch one single hair on him! If you do, God will be the least of your problem in your afterlife!' Artoria screamed in anger at me. I just picked my right ear before shutting her up by barricading the cage with a barrier. I created my army of Dark Servants in front of me. 'Retrieve the Servants and the object in case of Magis's beings are destroyed. Also…kill Kaiba and bring his body to me.' I ordered, looking at them. The Dark Servants bowed and disappeared into the shadows. I looked at the inventory before I decided to do some research on who Artoria mentioned. Her sister and Jeanne's sister.

**Joker- And that is the end of this chapter! If you notice something is different, it's because the four bozos from earlier have been kicked out! However, since they're gone, someone must help me entertain you guys so...using the power of budget, I got two characters from two animes to talk to entertain you guys! Introducing, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss!**

**Erza- Hello...it's nice to meet the readers!**

**Mirajane- I'm also happy to meet you all!**

**Joker- And I'm going to be having myself a moment with these two beauties. Thank god, the author is working now! So...see you guys next time while...I indulge.**

**Erza- I get the feeling that indulging doesn't mean food or entertainment.**

**Mirajane- I'm getting shivers. The good kind though...**

**Joker- See you guys next time! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
